Tudo mudou entre nós
by Senhorita-Shan
Summary: Depois daquela missão,ambos começaram a descobrir um sentimento chamado amor.
1. O início

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Um dia nublado,em uma vila qualquer,estavam eles, já aviam terminado a missão e agora voltavam para a mansão da Akatsuki.

-Devemos chegar a mansão em uma semana.

-Se você chama aquele barraco caindo aos pedaços de mansão ... ¬¬ .

-Posso saber por que você esta me atacando?Você esta assim desde que saímos da vila qualquer,porque em?

-Em primeiro lugar gostaria de saber por que você estava saindo naquela casa de mulheres fáceis ¬¬ .

-Não tenho que te dar satisfação!Você é apenas minha companheira de missões e nada mais!

-...Nagato...

Pensamentos de Pain:Vixi...ela só me chama de Nagato quando quer alguma coisa ou quando esta muito brava.Me ferrei o.o

-...Lembra de quando éramos crianças?

-Nem me fale...tinhamos que ficar aturando aquele velho ¬¬ .

-Na época ele era jovem e você sabe,seu lesado ¬¬.

-Então por que ele tinha cabelos brancos desde aquela época o.o??

-Não muda de assunto!!Bem...lembra quando estávamos perto de um lago,numa noite linda e estrelada...e...

-NÃO!Konan,temos coisas muito mais importantes pra pensar agora!

Ela deu uma pequena risada

-Que foi?

-Você disse a mesma coisa lá...

-...não me venha com essas idiotices!Vamos logo!Ou você quer morrer?

-Teria coragem de fazer isso comigo?

Ele apenas fica em silencio,não estava com cabeça de responder,ela realmente avia lhe esquentado a cabeça.Ficaram em silencio até a hora de montar uma barraca pra dormir,era noite e estavam dormindo cada um em sua barraca.Pain sai de sua barraca e vê Konan sentada em frente a um lago.Ele fica a olhando por um tempo e percebe que ela estava chorando.

-..Tudo bem?-Falou em quanto sentava-se ao seu lado

-Claro!Estou chorando de alegria,me lembrei de algo.Mais...Pain,você realmente não se lembra.Sabe,acho que foi aqui.

-Aqui o que?

-...você me beijou...

-QUE?QUANDO?ONDE O.O ?-Falou assustado

-Éramos crianças,seu BAKA!Faz muito tempo...mais...as vezes eu até gostaria de voltar aquele momento tão legal...e você?

-Se faz muito tempo,não devia pensar mais nessas coisas.Elas não fazem mais importância,estão no passado,vá dormir!

-Quem sabe,também não esteja no presente?

-O que quer disser?-Falou se fazendo de desentendido.

-Nada...¬¬ .-Falou indo para sua cabana.

Pain ficou ali por um tempo,botando as idéias no lugar,até que finalmente avia se lembrado daquele momento.

Flashback on :

Como dito antes era uma noite estrelada.E a beira de um lago,aviam dois amigos olhando as estrelas.

-São lindas,né?

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.Timidamente,segurou na mão dela.

-Você esta bem?

-E-estou.-Falou muito tímido

Flashback off

Pain não queria mais se lembrar,considerava aquilo como ´´coisas que um futuro vilão não deveria ter feito´´,ele se deita na grama,e dorme o que foi um erro,pois começou a chover fortemente,deixando-o ensopado.Mas ele não se importava,pois até gostava de se molhar na chuva.

De manhã,eles continuavam andando,quando finalmente,um deles quebra aquele silencio:

-...podemos parar pra descansar?Disse ela

-Que seja U.U.

-Ainda bem.-Falou em quanto se sentava perto de uma árvore.Ele se senta também,não tão perto e nem tão distante dela.-Você parece cansado...quer que eu te faça uma massagem?

-...tanto faz Õ.õ .

Timidamente,ela se arrisca a lhe dar um rápido beijo no rosto.Ele não teve reação nenhuma,ficou lá,parado,sem demonstrar sentimentos...

-Você podia ser mais carinhoso.

-Porque?Minha relação com você é apenas profissional e...

Do nada,ela o abraça,ele ficou um pequeno tempo,sem fazer nada,mais depois retribui aquele abraço.Aquele abraço,depois que a abraçou,não queria solta-la mais.De qualquer forma,se lembrou da realidade e rapidamente a soltou...agiu normalmente com ela,como sempre,muito frio.

-O que esta acontecendo com você?Me respeite se não...

-Pain?

-QUE?

-Em primeiro lugar,não grite comigo.Eu falo com você do jeito que EU quiser.E mais,você pode até me matar,mas não se esqueça que eu sou forte,e que numa batalha entre eu e você...posso morrer mas também,você vai sair bem ferrado.

-Então ta!Vamos lutar.

-COMO?

Pain era muito rápido chegou por trás de Konan sem que ela percebesse,ele pega uma kunai e a pega pelo braço antes que ela tivesse qualquer reação

Continua ;D

**---------------------------**

**Minha primeira fict de romance,nya **

**deixem reviews please **


	2. Os akatsukis tambem amam

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Capitulo 2

Continuando:

Pain era muito rápido chegou por trás de Konan sem que ela percebesse,ele pega uma kunai e a pega pelo braço antes que tivesse qualquer reação

Tantas lembranças felizes de sua infância passaram por sua cabeça,dizem que quando estamos prestes a morrer a vida inteira passa diante dos olhos,no caso de Konan que teve mais momentos tristes do que felizes,apenas se lembrou dos bons momentos.Mas ela não iria morrer.Quando ele a pegou pelo braço,ela ficou em estado de choque,o que ele achou?

-Patético.Pensei que você era forte pelo menos nesse ponto.Só não a mato,pois você é importante.

-Importante?

-Importante no sentido de me ajudar a dominar o mundo.

-Perdão.

-Agora pede perdão?Estava tão valentona agora a pouco.Escute bem Konan,eu não sou nenhum daqueles dois,será que você não entende,não sou Nagato,não sou Yahiko,o que você vê aqui,é Pain.Agora,cale a boca e vamos voltar logo.

Ele da meia volta e fica de costas a ela

-Pain...eu acredito que você tenha um lado...humano.E que tem sentimentos...

-Um ninja não precisa de sentimentos.E você devia saber disso

Pain leva um susto,isso mesmo,um susto.Nunca avia sido surpreendido antes,pois ele,calculista,sabia sempre que atitude uma pessoa tomaria.Ele,conhecendo a Konan muito bem,pensava que ela iria ficar quieta,no seu canto como sempre costuma fazer depois de extrapolar nas palavras ou no tom de voz,mas não.Ao invés de quietude,ele recebeu uma ação.Pain avia sido...abraçado ?

-Desculpe...não vou mas te desrespeitar daquele jeito...

-Você tem 5 segundos pra me soltar se não eu te mato de verdade agora ¬¬

-Não gosto muito da minha vida...já realizei meu sonho,acho que agora já posso morrer muito feliz.

-Como assim sonho?...nós fomos a um bar a 5 dias,por acaso a bebida ainda esta fazendo efeito em você?

Aquelas palavras que ela dizia,com certeza,eram desconhecidas para Pain,o que era doloroso de mais para Konan,pois ela sabia muito bem disso.

-Bem que eu queria estar bêbada...dizem que se faz loucuras quando alguém esta bêbado...

-Me abraçar é uma delas,me solte agora.

-Não...te beijar é que seria.

-... õ.õ ?

Pain não entendeu a indireta,mas a fez se soltar de si.O abraço já estava o enchendo,mas o estranho é que ao mesmo tempo que odiava,estava até gostando...um pouquinho?Muito?Ele não sabia,odiava sentir coisas desse tipo.

Mas alguém acabara de surgir...

(N/a :Agora vou especificar que esta falando,já que agora são 3 pessoas na cena e acho que seria complicado saber que esta falando o que.)

-EPA!Atrapalhei alguma coisa?-Falou Zetsu que estava descendo de uma árvore

-Não ponha fantasias em sua mente poluída,Zetsu.E mais,se eu ver que você esta me espionando de novo sem que eu mande,você vai pro céu das plantinhas!-Disse Pain,friamente.

-Desculpa chefinho,é o costume...-Falou Zetsu –Hei,Konan,tudo bem?Você esta tão quietinha.

-Novidade ¬¬ .-Falou Pain

Na mansão da Akatsuki...

-Preciso tanto conversar com alguém.MAS QUEM?Quem seria de confiança pra algo tão sério...?Acho que ninguém...conhecendo os caras daqui.É nessas horas que queria que tivesse outra mulher aqui nesse lugar...-Falou Konan consigo mesma

-Quem sabe?Você não nos conhece tão bem pra disser isso.-Falou Deidara já entrando no quarto dela.

-Saia do meu quarto,se não te espanco.-Falou Konan se levantando de sua cama e indo até deidara

-Você precisa conversar,será que eu sirvo?Pode não parecer,mas sou bom ouvinte e não vou contar pra ninguém.-Falou Deidara sentando-se na cadeira que avia no quarto.

-...você não sabe...como é amar um homem como ele...-Disse Konan sentando-se na cama

-...se eu soubesse seria estranho o.O !!-Falou Deidara -Mas fala...quem é o cara?Eu conheço?

-...conhece...é Pain – Falou Konan.

-QUE!!!Nossa!!!Desde quando. O.O – Falou Deidara surpreso

-Não sei...já faz tanto tempo.Tanto que já não agüento mais não demonstrar o que sinto.-Falou Konan

-Acho que ele não é o tipo de cara que é fã desses sentimentos.Se eu fosse você,desistiria.-Falou Deidara.

-Mas não imagina o quanto eu o amo.-Falou ela

-Vou te dar a primeira dica,de homem pra mulher nunca diga a um homem que você o ama,se não ele vai só brincar com você.Pain pode não gostar de sentimentos,mas ainda é homem,e acho que ele seria bem capaz de fazer algo assim.De qualquer forma,não deixe muito na pinta que você gosta tanto dele assim.-Disse Deidara

-Nossa!Deus me apontou a pessoa certa pra conversar...mas,como você sabe de tantas coisas?-Perguntou Konan,intrigada

-Aconteceu comigo,quando era mais novo, na vila da rocha tinha uma bela menina e acabei gostando dela.Fiz tudo por ela,enfim,dei muito amor a quem não merecia.Depois,já na Akatsuki,conheci outra moça quando invadia uma cidade,fiquei com muita pena dela,por ter explodido sua vila e acabei a acolhendo.

-EPA!Desde quando você acolhei alguém?Fala sério,fazer uma bondade dessas não faz a sua cara.

-Até mesmo o pior vilão pode fazer loucuras por uma pessoa que gosta.Foi muito bom,eu a amava,ela me amava.Mas ela tinha uma saúde muito frágil,e acabou morrendo...com o meu filho ainda em sua barriga.-Disse Deidara,com um olhar um pouco triste

-ESCÂNDALO!!!Desde quando você trousse uma garota pra cá?-Disse Konan,assustada.

-Eu soube a esconder muito bem numa passagem secreta que tem no meu quarto.-Falou Deidara

-...licença ...O.O ... –Falou Konan,se retirando.Muito surpresa

Konan avia ficado pasma com a história,realmente surpresa.Mas depois,ela ficou intrigada:

-Será que os outros Akatsukis também tem histórias de amor pra contar °O° ?

Antes de tudo,Konan queria descobrir mais sobre a vida amorosa do povo da akatsuki.Depois de ouvir a história de Deidara,ela ficou curiosa:

-Ola Kisame!!!Como vai??-Falou Konan,exageradamente simpática

-O que você quer,sua falsa ¬¬ .-Falou Kisame olhando para seu aquário

-Queria saber se você já gostou de alguém uma vez.Queria saber se realmente,os piores vilões também podem amar.-Falou Konan

-Claro que amam.Ninjas também são humanos.Sente,vou te contar,mas só te conto porque o Itachi nunca quis ouvir...ele não acredita que uma pessoa com tal aparecia e fedendo a peixe seria amado.Racista ¬¬ .-Falou Kisame

-E então?-Falou Konan,perdendo a postura de uma séria ninja e se entusiasmando que nem uma garotinha

-Uma vez,a dois anos.Eu andava pela vila da névoa,quando vi uma mulher com seu filho,morrendo de frio em baixo de uma árvore.Sentei perto dela pra conversar,até porque,estava cansado.Ela avia me contado que a vila dela estava passando por uma guerra e seu marido avia morrido.Então,a ajudei a se instalar numa casa segura onde pudesse ficar.Ela com minha ajuda até conseguiu arrumar um emprego.Mas mesmo assim,sempre vou lá quando posso,para ajuda-la financeiramente.-Falou Kisame em quanto lixava as unhas

-E onde esta o romantismo em tudo isso?Por que decidiu ajuda-la?Você não é assim!-Disse Konan novamente curiosa.

-A principio,fiquei com pena da criança que estava com ela.Não sou o tipo de pessoa que se apaixona da noite pro dia,ela também não era assim.E,conforme fui a conhecendo,vi nela uma amiga,e depois,muito depois,uma namorada,a qual eu respeito e confio muito.

-...ai que kawaii n.n !!Nunca pensei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa tão amável.-Falou Konan com seus olhinhos brilhando

-Eu também não,mas,guarde segredo :D !!-Falou Kisame,saindo do sofá onde estava.

-Pode deixar...falando nisso...você sabe onde esta o Tobi °.° ?-Perguntou Konan

Depois...

-Se Tobi já gostou de alguém antes?Claro!!-Disse Tobi,empolgado feito criança

-ISSO!Conte me!!!-Falou Konan,sentando-se no chão do quarto de Tobi.Quase,não dava para ver o chão do quarto,pois estava espalhado de brinquedos e jogos.

-Bom,na primavera passada,vi andando pela rua,uma garota.Era filha daquela vizinha que avia se mudado a pouco tempo.

-FILHA DAQUELA VIZINHA MAL ENCARADA??Como você se virou,se até mesmo quase todo mundo dessa casa tinha medo dela?

-Bom,depois de falar com ela,vi que tínhamos muito em comum. Passávamos horas brincando juntos...até que um dia...

-´´Um dia...´´,o que?

-A mãe dela pegou a gente no flagra dando uns beijinhos!E nem de língua era !!A mãe dela ficou tão furiosa,que se mudou T.T .Foi assim que perdi a minha amiguinha...mas ela sempre me manda cartas e eu também mando pra ela.

-Que pena...mas...existe uma coisa chamada MSN !!!

-A mãe dela é tão rígida,que não compra computador por causa das coisas perigosas que tem na internet.E sempre que manda cartas,ela fala pra mãe que estava mandando pra uma amiga.E sabe,ela foi a única que viu o meu rosto.

-Deve ter ficado triste.

-Sim...mas pelo menos,Tobi pode se comunicar com ela,mesmo que por carta...

A noite chega na casa dos akatsukis,Konan estava em seu quarto,lembrando de tudo que aviam lhe ela queria perguntar para todos,mas achava melhor não,daqui a pouco,vão pensar que era fofoqueira.Estava cansada.Ao deitar na cama,apenas se lembrou do que avia acontecido mais cedo,daquela pequena discussão que podia ter lhe custado a vida.´´Ele não é mais nenhum dos dois.Não tem mais sentimentos,não é mais carinhoso,acho que não posso chama-lo nem de amigo...acho melhor,pro meu próprio bem,desistir mesmo.´´,pensou ela,deprimida.Um pouco mas tarde,ela acorda,pois sentira uma presença em seu quarto.

-O que você quer,Pain?-Perguntou ela,um pouco assustada ao vê-lo em seu quarto

-Só estava olhando a lua,daqui da janela.-Disse Pain,friamente

-Será que você não podia sair e ver ao ar livre?Acho que é melhor.-Aconselhou Konan

-...Você devia usar camisolas mas decentes.Não se esqueça que nessa casa só tem homens.Falou Pain,chamando a atenção dela.

-Eu sempre fecho a porta do meu quarto,justamente,pra ficar mas à-vontade.Não devia reclamar,foi você que entrou no meu quarto...mas...você veio até aqui,só pra ver a lua mesmo?-Perguntou Konan,totalmente envergonhada.

-Desculpe,não imaginei que estaria vestida assim.E não bote essas coisas na sua cabeça.Eu entro no quarto dos meus subordinados a hora que eu quero.Ou você esta achando que eu vim aqui,exclusivamente pra te ver?-Falou Pain,um pouco envergonhado com as suspeitas dela.

-O que você quer que eu pense?Achei estranho esse lance da lua.-Disse Konan se levantando da cama e indo em direção dele,que estava na janela.

-É que da pra ver melhor ela daqui.-Disse Pain,não perdendo a posse

-Minha mãe costumava disser,que só se interessam de verdade pela lua,as pessoas muito românticas.-Falou Konan com um sorrisinho no rosto

-Que palhaçada.-Falou Pain,olhando pra ela de canto de olho

-Você poderia pelo menos demonstrar um pouquinho de delicadeza.Hoje vi que quase todo mundo que conheço tem um lado humano,apesar de já terem feito coisas terríveis.Você também poderia ser assim.-Falou Konan,botando a mão no ombro dele.

-Ta...acredito.Falou Pain sarcástico

-...o amor remove montanhas.-Falou Konan,tirando a mão do ombro de Pain.

-Pra mim,a única coisa que pode remover montanhas é um grande ninja.-Falou Pain,com um olhar determinado

-Mas grandes ninjas também se apaixonam!-Questionou Konan

-Só os fracos se apaixonam.Dessa vez quem questionou foi Pain

-Então,todos os seus ´´´subordinados´´ são fracos!Belos ninjas que você arrumou!-Falou Konan.Apesar de ter falado isso,ela não acredita que os ninjas sejam fracos por sentirem um sentimento tão bom.

-Até você?-Perguntou Pain curioso.

-Isso é algo que quero manter em sigilo .-Falou Konan

-Aff...Konanzinha,as vezes você consegue me tirar do sério...se fosse outra,já estaria morta a tempos.-Falou Pain,acariciando rapidamente o cabelo dela

-E por que você não me mata,já que sou tão respondona?-Falou Konan

-Você é importante para a minha conquista do mundo.-Disse Pain,retirando sua mão do cabelo dela.

-Pain,por acaso,você não gostaria de conquistar algo que não fosse o mundo?-Perguntou Konan,curiosa

-MAS O QUE A COM VOCÊ MULHER???Você vem pra cima de mim ultimamente com essas conversas estranhas!-Falou Pain,ficando um pouco raivoso

-Foi só uma pergunta,se te ofendeu,sinto muito.Falou Konan,voltando a deitar em sua cama. - Agora,por favor saia do meu quarto que eu quero dormir!

-...ta faça o que bem quiser.-Falou Pain saindo do quarto dela.-Boa noite.

Pain saiu de lá com vários pontos de interrogação na cabeça.Ficou pensando em várias coisas que ela avia lhe dito.Foi para seu quarto,botou um pijama e ficou pensando e refletindo sobre aquelas coisas que foram ditas.´´ela ficou estranha depois daquela missão´´ era uma das coisas que ele mais pensava.E a outra coisa que ele pensava era o que Konan avia lhe falado sobre alguns membros da akatsuki.Ele saiu de seu quarto do jeito que estava e foi falar com o primeiro membro que avia encontrado pela frente:o Sasori(N/a:sei que ele já morreu,mas todos os membros da akatsuki estão nessa fict,até os mortos O.O)

-Pain-sama O.o ???-Falou Sasori assustado,não era todo dia que se via o líder da akatsuki de cueca samba canção

-Responda-me,você já ficou a fim de alguém?-Perguntou Pain,pra ver se o que Konan avia lhe falado era verdade

-...desculpe,líder-sama,mas minha vida particular não lhe interessa.-Falou Sasori,grosseiramente

-Me conta,se não você vai pro céu das marionetes!! –Ameaçou Pain

-Aff...já,uma vez.-Falou Sasori sem muito animo

-Me conta :D ?-Perguntou Pain curioso

-Líder fofoqueiro ¬¬ .Bom,Depois de ter fugido da vila da areia,tive que voltar lá,pra pegar uma coisa que esqueci.Foi então,que eu a vi,uma garota que eu já paquerava a um tempão.Ela,não sei como,sabia que eu estava fugindo.Ela apenas me deu um abraço e me desejou felicidades.Mas bastou isso pra um guarda intrometido pensar que ela era minha cúmplice,e foi assim,ela acabou morrendo em meus braços,mas em seu ultimo suspiro,a beijei.Acho que foi o momento mas triste e feliz,da minha vida.E foi naquele momento,que eu queria apagar os sentimentos do meu coração...cara,você ta chorando o.O?-Disse Sasori

-NÃO!Meus olhos estão se enchendo de água por causa da minha alergia a pelo de gato!-Falou Pain coçando a vista.

-Acalme-se...vou tentar convencer o Kakuzo a dar aquele gato pra alguém...ele cismou que vai ganhar muito dinheiro se inscreve-lo em uma competição de miados ¬¬ .-Falou Sasori sentando-se na mesa da cozinha

-Será que o Kakuzo,também tem uma história parecida coma sua??-Perguntou Pain,mas curioso do que nunca

-Sei lá U.U .-Falou Sasori,com carinha de sono

-Vocês estão falando de mim?-Perguntou Kakuzo,com um filhote de gato preto nos braços

-Conte-nos sobre alguma experiência amorosa sua.-Falou Sasori.

-Me da dez pratas que eu conto $.$ .-Falou Kakuzo estendendo a mão

Pain da 10 pratas a ele,mas...

-HEI!Volta aqui com o meu dinheiro Õ.Õ !!!-Berrou Pain revoltado.

Ele volta pro seu quarto,e deita na cama,ele já estava muito aborrecido por terem lhe roubado.Estava realmente acontecendo algo errado com ele,em condições normais,Pain teria picotado Kakuzo e o dado pro gatinho comer.Pain não queria pensar muito em detalhes,e dormiu rapidamente.Mas ele teve um sonho que era muito estranho pra ele.

_Continua..._

_Hi!Valeu por lerem,deixem reviews :D !!Espero que tenham gostado_.


	3. Agora caiu a fixa!

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Capitulo 3

Depois de ser ´´roubado´´ e voltar pro seu quarto.Pain decide finalmente dormir um pouco,mas ele teve um sonho estranhíssimo pra ele:

-Onde eu estou?Que ridículo...é um sonho ¬¬ .

Pain era do tipo de pessoa que não gostava de sonhos.Ele também não gostou muito desse,pelo fato de ter visto coisas estranhas.Ele sonhou que estava em um lugar cheio de sakuras(aquelas arvores meio rosinhas.Mas conhecida por cerejeira japonesa).Onde todos os akatsukis corriam felizes por ali,seus mantos não eram pretos com nuvens vermelhas,e sim,rosas com corações vermelhos.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-Perguntou Pain furioso

-Oi chefinho!!!Vamos corres atrás dessas borboletas!!!São tão fofas n.n !!!-Falou Hidan com uma rede de caçar borboletas nas mãos

-Se sentem mal o.o ?-Perguntou Pain,que ainda não se acostumara com a cena

-Claro que não!Hei!Que tal ir atrás da Konan?Ela vai perder a distribuição de arroz grátis :D !!!-Falou Itachi com uma borboleta em seu ombro

-...ta õ.õ – Disse Pain indo atrás dela.

Ao procura-la viu uma cena que o deixou surpreso,ele se viu dando um beijo nela.Mas Pain não conseguiu ver o resto.Ele avia caído da cama e acordou,mas também,com o barulho,acordou outros.

-CARAMBA PAIN!São 1 hora da manhã !!!-Falou Hidan entrando em seu quero,sem ao menos bater na porta

-Quem é você pra entrar no meu quarto assim?-Perguntou Pain com um olhar ameaçador

-Fique quieto!Prometi ao Kakuzo que iria parar de beber...mas to indo pra um boteco...quer ir comigo :D ?-Perguntou Hidan,feliz.

-Não!-Disse Pain,firmemente

-Se eu fosse a Konan você iria ¬¬ .-Falou Hidan

-O que te faz pensar nisso?-Perguntou Pain,intrigado com as palavras dele.

-Pensei que vocês eram casados XD!-Disse Hidan,rindo,mas envergonhado com as suspeitas

-QUE õ.Õ ?-Falou Pain assustado

-Er...de qualquer forma,podemos nos divertir.Se você não é comprometido,melhor ainda!Podemos conversar sobre besteiras,ir ao karaokê,olhar as mulheres,e podemos fazer que nem aquela musica:beber,cair e levantar!!!-Falou Hidan,animado

-...onde é o.o ?-Perguntou Pain com uma cara de safado

E lá foram os dois,pro bar,beberam muito!E só voltaram as 2 da tarde,quando todos estavam preocupados.Só que Hidan voltou...bêbado...com um líder mas bêbado ainda,sendo carregado por ele.

-QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA???ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM??Ficamos preocupados!-Falou Itachi

-No bar!Só que ouve um problema.O líder bebeu,caiu...só que não levantou XD !!-Falou Hidan achando graça

-HIDAN!Você levou o líder pro mal caminho ó.ó !!-Falou Zetsu meio chateado

-Ele sempre esteve ¬¬ .Hei!Ele ta acordando.-Falou Hidan,botando Pain no sofá

Pra que no sofá?Pra que perto do pobre Tobi...?Pain acordou com uma ressaca horrível,e vomitou em cima do pobre Tobi.

-PORQUE ESSAS COISAS SEMPRE ACONTECEM COM TOBI T.T !!-Falou Tobi quase chorando(tadinho)

-PAIN!Que irresponsabilidade a sua!Deixou a mim e a todos muito preocupados!-Falou Konan,chateada,e muito.

-Preocupados?Ele tava muito bem!Pegou mas mulheres do que eu!Pra que fui leva-lo ¬¬ .-Falou Hidan meio aborrecido.

-Há há!Nem devíamos ficar preocupados!Vocês estavam se dando bem isso sim!-Falou Kisame,brincando.

Depois de ouvir isso Konan apenas sai da sala sem falar nada.Todos perceberão que ela ficou realmente triste,menos Pain,que estava tão bêbado que ainda estava vendo tudo girando.Parecia até cena de escola:O bando todo saiu da sala e seguiu Konan pra ver se ela estava bem,só que não deu.Ela avia se trancado no em seu quarto.Todo mundo se aproximou da porta pra ver se ouviam algo:

-Acho que ela esta chorando °O° !!-Falou Sasori surpreso

-Que nada!Ela é muito forte!Não vai se derreter em lagrimas por causa de um homem!!-Falou Itachi,que era o que estava mas próximo da porta

- Espera!Acho que ela esta é reclamando!-Falou Deidara,que estava olhando pelo buraco da fechadura

-E xingando muito!!!Pobre Pain O.O !-Falou Tobi,que não estava acostumado com aquelas palavras.

-Pobre Pain nada!Ele merece ser xingado Ò.ó!!-Falou Zetsu,dando um tapinha na cabeça de Tobi

-Mas a mãe dele não T.T !-Falou Tobi

-...acho que ela vai trocar de roupa!-Falou Deidara,que ainda olhava pela fechadura

Todos: o//////o

Foi nesse começo que começou o empurra empurra na frente da porta.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo õ.õ ?-perguntou Pain,que estava se apoiando numa parede(quase caindo de tão bêbado)

-NÃO ESTAMOS FAZENDO NADA

o//////o!!!-Falou Kakuzo se apresando pra sair de perto da porta.

-...Calem-se,vocês 5!!!-Falou Pain apontando pra Kakuzo

Kakuzo: O.O

A porta se abre,e todos se surpreenderam,ao em vez de verem uma Konan séria e triste com o que aconteceu.Viram uma Konan super animada,com uma blusa preta e uma saia curta,toda maquiada.

-No-nossa O.O !-Falou Sasori

-O-onde você vai desse jeito o.o ??-Perguntou Zetsu

-Não interessa U.U .-Falou Konan,em quanto abria a porta de casa.

As pessoas extravasam suas tristezas e raivas de muitas maneiras,comendo doces,praticando algum esporte ou,nos piores casos,se drogando bebendo compulsivamente,ou jogando.No caso de Konan,saia pra se divertir,achava que o melhor jeito da dor passar,era indo a festas ou teatros,raramente bebia alguma coisa que continha álcool,só açúcar,como refrigerante.

Mas naquele dia,depois de dançar quase até cair,Konan decidiu beber só um copinho de cerveja,o copo podia ser comparado a aqueles copinhos de café que tem em todo lugar.Pensava naquilo que Hidan avia falado.´´tenho que para com isso,ele não é comprometido comigo.É um homem livre.´´ era o que ela tentava botar na cabeça.Mas ela ficou realmente interessada,era na conversa de uma mulher que estava quase que ao seu lado.Era uma mulher bonita,mas,dava pra ver lá da lua que era uma daquelas mulheres da vida.Ela avia ficado surpresa,ao ouvir o que a mulher estava se gabando com as colegas.Pelo que Konan avia entendido,a mulher avia ficado com um cara na noite passada,cheio de piersings,ruivo e que era muito,mas muito bom.´´Um verdadeiro furacão´´,disse a mulher,muito feliz.Mas Konan realmente teve um troço quando a mulher começou a contar os detalhes da noite.Teve vontade de dar uns tapas na mulher,mas manteve a postura.Ao ouvir as palavras da mulher,palavra por palavra,imaginava que era ela,passando uma noite inteira com seu amado.Mas depois,voltou a realidade.Konan percebeu que estava meio tonta,e viu que se distraiu com o papo da mulher e avia bebido de mais.Estava tão tonta que avia apagado.Quando acordou,viu que estava sendo carregada por uma pessoa conhecida:

-A bebida,pode ser a queda de muitas pessoas.Uma viciada,pode atrapalhar os meus planos de dominação mundial.-Falou Pain

-Olha só quem fala,você estava mas bêbado do que eu a algumas horas atrás.-Falou Konan,saindo do colo dele.

-Vamos logo,Madara quer falar conosco.-Falou Pain

-Você fala tanto de Madara,por que não casa com ele?Ou com aquela mulher que você ficou noite passada?-Disse Konan,se mostrando muito irritada.

-Eu não devo nada a você.Por tanto,cale-se.E mas,quero te fazer uma pergunta!Hei!Volta aqui!NÃO ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHO ò.Ó !!!-Falou Pain correndo atrás dela.

Ela já estava chateada,precisava de um tempo,e vê-lo a vez ficar ainda mas chateada.Ele a puxa pelo braço pra perto de si.

-POSSO SABER POR QUE VOCÊ ANDA ASSIM,TÃO FRESCA Õ.Õ ?-Perguntou Pain ficando irritado

-Não te interessa ¬¬ .-Falou Konan meio de cabeça baixa

-Interessa sim!Ou você quer que a cena daquela missão aconteça de novo?Só quero saber o que esta acontecendo com você.Qualquer problema com as pessoas a minha volta pode me prejudicar na conquista do mundo,ainda mas se tratando de você,que é minha parceira de equipe...por que esta chorando?Foi alguma coisa que eu disse °.° ?-Perguntou Pain que estava com muitos pontos de interrogação na cabeça.Não entendia nada.

-É sempre alguma coisa que você diz.-Falou Konan,saindo de perto dele.

-Konan,só os fracos choram.-Falou Pain tentando se aproximar dela.

-Me deixe em paz.-Falou Konan virando um monte de pedacinhos de papel e saindo de lá.

Nossa plantinha,digo,espião,Zetsu,viu tudo de cima de um daqueles pequenos prédios,ele sai de lá e vai falar com Pain,em quanto vão pra mansão,conversão.E mesmo que Zetsu não entendesse nada,nosso confuso Pain tentou tirar as duvidas.

-Se você quer tirar as suas duvidas,porque não vai falar com ela ¬¬?-Perguntou Zetsu

-Não.Já deu pra perceber que ela esta aborrecida comigo,e a pior parte...é que eu não sei porque T.T .-Falou Pain,sem entender nada ainda

-Você é muito grosso.Não devia ser assim com uma pessoa que parece gostar muito de você.-Falou Zetsu

-Acho melhor falar com ela.-Falou Pain decidido

Antes de sair,Zetsu o aconselhou a ser delicado e ter cuidado com as palavras.Konan estava sentada na mesa da cozinha.Pain chegou logo depois dela,puxou uma cadeira pra perto dela e viça olhando pra ela.Devem ter ficado em silêncio por quinze minutos,até que Pain,decide quebrar o silencio:

-O que esta acontecendo com você?Pode me falar,seja o que for.

Por essa Pain não contava,ela se aproxima dele,e da dois selinho bem rápidos,depois sai da cozinha sem disser uma palavra.Ela apenas fez isso,pois não conseguiria disser uma palavra se quer,e geralmente uma ação diz tudo.Agora que Pain finalmente entendeu.Mas ele não iria deixar barato.Pain vai atrás dela.

-Konan,temos que conversar,e você sabe disso.

-Não estou com cabeça pra nada,por favor,conversaremos amanhã.

-Não!Temos que conversar agora!Konan,você gosta de mim,ou aquilo foi efeito da bebida?

Ela não respondeu,até porque,nem dava.Madara avia chegado e queria urgentemente falar com os dois.

_Continua_

_Obrigada pelas reviews,que bom que estão gostando. :D_


	4. Vamos trabalhar

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Capitulo 4

continuando

Ela não respondeu a pergunta de Pain,nem dava.Madara avia chegado e queria urgentemente falar com os dois.Os três vão para a sala de reuniões que avia na mansão,e Madara revela aos dois,algo incrível:

-Estamos sem grana.Não temos dinheiro nem pra comprar comida -.-9 !!-Falou Madara coçando a cabeça

-Que?Impossível!Nossa geladeira esta cheia!!-Falou Pain surpreso

-Não,na verdade,aquela comida passou do prazo de validade vai fazer 5 meses XD.-Falou Konan quase rindo

-Isso era evidente,já que a akatsuki não recebe mas nenhum dinheiro com missões.Em outras palavras:vocês que terão que fazer algo.-Falou Madara

-Em outras palavras... õ.Ó ?-Perguntou Pain sem entende nada

-Vai trabalhar,vagabundo ¬¬ .-Falou Konan para que Pain entendesse o que Madara quis disser.

Pain:T.T

Mas tarde:

-Sem dinheiro?-Quis confirmar Zetsu,assustado

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-Falou Kakuzo tendo um troço

-E vamos todos ter que arrumar emprego,Kisame,pega os classificados!!!-Falou Pain

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!-Berrou Deidara

-PORQUE ESTA BERRANDO õ.Õ ??-Perguntou Pain,perdendo a paciência

-...tenho alergia a trabalho o.o !!-Falou Deidara

-...ele pode trabalhar em uma empresa de demolição.-Sugeriu Itachi

-Isso :D !-Falou Deidara feliz

Mas não foi bem assim...saca o emprego das crianças:

_Hidan:Coveiro_

_Pain:Empregado_

_Zetsu:Caseiro_

_Itachi:Guarda de transito _

_Deidara:Empregado_

_Tobi:Babá de cachorro_

_Konan:Empregada_

_Kakuzo:Papai Noel do shopping _

_Kisame:Desempregado..._

_Sasori:Atendente de tele marketing _

-Esse emprego não tem nada a ver comigo T.T !!-Falou Kakuzo

-EEEE!!Tobi vai cuidar de cachorrinhos :3 !!!-Disse Tobi pulando de alegria

-Tomara que botem você pra cuidar de um pitbull bem raivoso ¬¬ !!-Falou Deidara

-Queria um emprego T.T .-Falou Kisame(o único que ficou sem emprego)

-Aff...vamos acabar logo com isso...vamos logo,ou chegaremos atrasados...e...Konan,quando chegarmos,quero falar com você.-Falou Pain

Nos empregos...

Sasori atende a uma ligação:

-Eu gostaria de mandar uma mensagem de amor!!!

-Minha filha,isso aqui não é uma radio ou coisa parecida,e,quem tem que ligar aqui sou eu!!!

-Mas é pro Uchira Sasuke!!!!

-...Sakura O.O ?

-...Sasori O.O?

-sua TESTUDA!!!!TOMARA QUE VOCÊ MORRA SOZINHA!!!

(Chega o dono da empresa e o despede)

No transito...

-Posso saber porque tem tantos carros batidos e pessoas atropeladas?-Perguntou o chefe

-Foi mal...é que eu sou cego °O°!!-Falou Itachi apontando pros olhos

(É demitido)

Zetsu também é demitido,a dona da casa que ele cuidava pegou ele beijando e abraçando uma das árvores...

No shopping...

-E o que o garotinho quer de natal?-Perguntou Kakuzo vestido de papai noel

-Uma churrascaria só pra mim °¬°!!!-Falou Chouji muito feliz

-Sabia que muita carne pode entupir suas artérias,fazendo seu coração parar?Sabe...por causa da gordura.-Falou Kakuzo

(Chouji começa a chorar,chega o gerente do shopping e o despede)

Na mansão da Akatsuki...

-Eu já disse que não vai dar pra pagar o aluguel,mas eu juro que vou falar com Pain,pra resolver isso logo!Ta todo mundo trabalhando!!!-Falou Kisame

-NÃO!!Vocês tão me devendo a 3 anos,e eu já não agüento mas um bando de criminosos vagabundos que nem me pagam!Vai vim uns caras ai pra botar as tralhas de vocês na rua!!!HOJE,o teto de vocês vai ser o céu e as estrelas!!!-Falou a velhinha que cobra o aluguel.

Kisame:T.T

Enquanto quase todos eram despedidos,Pain,Deidara e Konan,se matavam de trabalhar numa mansão maior do que a deles,e que provavelmente,só iriam terminar o serviço lá pras 3 horas do dia seguinte.

-MINHAS COSTAS ESTÃO ME MATANDO T.T!!!!EU DEVIA ESTAR EXPLODINDO AS COISAS!!!-Falou Deidara,o encarregado de limpar e varrer os 14 cômodos da mansão

-Ta reclamando de que?Sou EU que estou limpando os 6 banheiros e 3 suítes daqui!E cá entre nós,os ricos dessa casa nem dão descarga!Dos seis banheiros,pude ver que cinco estão entupidos...-Falou Pain que parecia muito tranqüilo.

-Por que você não chamas os seus cinco corpos pra nos ajudar?Chama o gordinho,que ele vale por quatro XD !!!-Falou Konan rindo

-KONAN!Para de zoar com o gordo!!!Por que você só faz isso com ele XD ??-Falou Pain quase rindo

Deidara: O.O (se surpreendeu ao ver o líder pela primeira vez rindo)

-Quando acabarem aqui dentro,vão limpar a piscina!-Falou a patroa

Os três olham pro lado de fora,e vêem uma piscina tão grande que podia ser comparada com o rio amazonas.

Depois de um dia inteiro,chegou a hora de limpar a piscina...

-Esqueci de disser que tenho alergia a cloro... o.o !-Falou Deidara.

-...ta Deidara...vai descansar então ¬¬ .-Falou Konan se controlando pra não jogar Deidara na piscina

Em quanto olhava os dois trabalhando,Deidara tomava suco de limão,sentado numa cadeira enquanto ouvia seu mp3.

-Deidara safado!Aposto que ele tava mentindo ¬¬.-Falou Konan enfurecida

-Vou mandar ele pra umas missões extras!!Mas...aproveitando,vamos conversar sobre aquele assunto.-Falou Pain,se aproximando dela.

-Pra que?Isso não é importante.-Falou Konan,se afastando dele.

-Eu acho importante .-Falou Pain

-As únicas coisas que você acha importante é a conquista do mundo.-Disse Konan furiosa

-Pode não parecer,mas eu me preocupo com o bem estado dos membros da akatsuki.Pode falar.-Falou Pain

-...não era efeito da bebida aquilo que eu fiz.Eu apenas queria demonstrar o que eu sinto por você,Pain.Mas...você gosta de mim?-perguntou Konan,agora,se aproximando dele.

A conversa foi interrompida,Kisame avia ligado pro celular de Pain,dizendo que os akatsuki aviam sido despejados...

-...fomos despejados e Kisame precisa de ajuda.Vamos logo.-Falou Pain surpreso e chateado com a noticia.

-Mas antes temos que avisar a patroa!!-Falou Deidara,saindo da cadeira em que estava.

-Acho que ela esta no segundo andar da casa.A escada fica aqui perto.-Comentou Konan

-Então,vamos subir pra cima,falar com ela,e voltar pra nossa ex-casa.-Falou Pain.

-...subir pra cima XD ?-Falou Deidara,quase rindo por causa das palavras do líder

Depois de falar com a patroa,os akatsukis retornam a sua ex-casa,Kisame estava do lado de fora da casa,com todos os objetos do lado de fora se não bastasse,todos os membros aviam sido despedidos,menos Tobi,Pain,Konan e Deidara.

A noite todos armaram suas barracas e montaram uma fogueira na floresta...

-SEUS INÚTEIS!!NEM TRABALHAR DIREITO VOCÊS SABEM!!-Falou Pain,mas zangado do que nunca.

-A pior parte,é que Madara vai arrancar o nosso coro e botar no sol pra secar T.T ...!-Falou Zetsu

-Aquela velha malvada...nos jogou na rua com um deficiente visual :( !!-Falou Hidan

-Obrigado pela preocupação U.U .-Falou Itachi,mas claro,nem ai com a preocupação alheia.

-Calma Itachi,agora,podemos nos comunicar!!-Falou Hidan,xingando Itachi com a linguagem dos sinais.-Contemplem:linguagem de cego °O°

-...seu burro...é de surdo ¬¬ !!-Falou Sasori,corrigindo Hidan.

-Eu não sou surdo,enxergo muito bem Õ.õ!!-Falou Hidan

Sasori: ¬¬

-E agora?-Perguntou Tobi,abraçando seu ursinho de pelúcia.

-Temos que arrumar um lugar pra ficar,ora!!-Falou Deidara.

-Sempai...Tobi ta com medo dessa floresta...me da um abraço?-Perguntou Tobi

-Sai pra lá ¬¬!!-Falou Deidara empurrando Tobi

-Tadinho!Vem cá,Tobi,eu te dou um abraço!-Falou Konan

-Eba :D !!-Falou Tobi todo feliz e indo pra perto de Konan.

-HEI!!-Falou Pain

-Ta com ciúmes XD ?-Perguntou Kisame,de gozação

-Quem,eu?N-não.-Falou Pain,meio com vergonha.

-HÁ HÁ!!O líder ta vermelho XD !!!!-Falou Kakuzo rindo mas do que nunca

Pensamentos de Konan:´´Será que isso é uma prova de que ele gosta de mim?´´

Konan ficou esperançosa,feliz,não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho de felicidade,que todos acabaram percebendo.Uns 30 minutos depois,todos vão pras suas tendas.Antes de dormir,Konan se lembrou daquele dia,quando eram crianças,Pain ainda não existia,só existia seus dois amigos.Ela se lembrou daquele doce beijo,como ela queria que aquele beijo de infância acontecesse de novo.Mas suas lembranças foram interrompidas,alguém a estava chamando pelo lado de fora de sua tenda,e ela foi até lá.

-O que você quer?-Perguntou Konan,surpresa ao vê-lo

-Ainda temos que conversar.-Falou Pain

-...vai responder a minha pergunta?-Perguntou Konan ansiosa.

-Acontece,que não sei o que sinto.-Falou Pain

-Como não sabe?-Perguntou Konan,sem entender nada.

-Eu apenas não sei,até porque,acho que o amor é um sentimento inútil,ninjas não precisam de amor.-Falou Pain

-Ninguém vive sem amor,Pain.-Falou Konan

-Eu vivo.-Falou Pain,com um tom de voz de deboche

-...então,eu já sei a sua resposta.-Falou Konan furiosa

-NOOOOO!!Espera °O° !!!-Falou Pain meio que,desesperado.

Konan fecha a porta da tenda na cara dele.

-ESPERA O.O !!-Falou Pain,mas desesperado ainda.

-O que é agora?-Perguntou Konan,agora,só querendo dormir

-...quer ir jantar comigo amanhã?-Perguntou Pain

-Não temos dinheiro.-Falou Konan

-É só botar na conta do Orochimaru XD !!!-Falou Pain sem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

-Coitado...ele não devia ter esquecido o cartão de crédito quando saiu da akatsuki...mas ta bem.Eu aceito ir jantar com você.-Falou Konan,fechando novamente a porta da tenda e indo dormir.

Pain:D

_Continua_...


	5. Pissou na bola!

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Capitulo 5

continuando

Konan aceita ir jantar com Pain.

No mesmo instante,Pain foi pra loja mas perto que tinha e comprou uma roupa super chique(com o cartão de crédito do Orochimaru XD).Depois,voltou rapidamente para onde o grupo estava e voltou pra sua tenda.

No dia seguinte,a noite.Os dois foram para um restaurante francês,e sentaram-se numa mesa.

-Se você não gosta de mim,porque me chamou aqui?-Perguntou Konan

-Eu não disse que não gostava de você.-Falou Pain olhando em volta

-V-você gosta de mim?-Perguntou Konan meio vermelha

-...não sei :D !!-Falou Pain

-TAPADO ¬¬ !-Falou Konan,que só não deu um tapinha na cabeça dele,porque não queria abusar do 1 de bondade que ele tinha.

-Aqui esta o menu.-Falou o garçom,que levou um susto ao ver o rosto de Pain,que estava cheio de piersings.-Sabe,meu jovem,na minha época o senhor seria apedrejado em publico por se auto mutilar desse jeito o.o.

-E na minha época você seria espancado pelo dono dos piersings por se meter na vida dos outros ò.Ó .-Falou Pain com um olhar mal encarado pro garçom

O garçom sai morrendo de medo de perto da mesa.Agora que começam os problemas:

-Você ta entendendo alguma coisa desse cardápio o.o ?

-...não o.o !!

Os dois olhando pra mesa vizinha e vêem pessoas conhecidas,Naruto e Hinata felizes e comendo uma comida...

-GARÇOM!-Berrou Pain

-S-sim?-Falou o garçom morrendo de medo.

-Traz o que eles estão comento!!-Falou Konan apontando pra Naruto e Hinata.

O garçom traz a comida,parecia mingau vermelho com pedrinhas em cima.Mas parecia saboroso.O que não era...

-ECA!!!-Falou Konan cuspindo a comida.

-Eu falei pra gente não fazer isso!-Falou Pain,cuspindo a comida também

-Você não disse nada!E agora?-Falou Konan

-Vamos pedir tudo do cardápio!-Falou Pain

-Tudo O.O ?-Falou Konan assustada.

-É,já esqueceu que a noite é por conta do Orochimaru ?-Falou Pain com o cartão na mão.

-Ufa,que susto,pode pedir XD !-Falou Konan aliviada.

Os dois não gostaram de quase nada,saíram do restaurante quase que passando fome.Depois eles foram pra outro lugar...pro parque de diversões !

-Nyaa!!Vamos na roda gigante!!-Falou Konan

-Certo,mas espera,deixe-me ver se eles aceitam cartão XD !-Falou Pain,novamente com o cartão na mão.

Na roda gigante,dava pra ver a cidade toda.Era uma noite estrelada.Konan imaginou que iria viver algo assim,olhando as estrelas enquanto descansava sua cabeça no ombro dele.Mas isso não durou muito,depois do parque...

-Konan?

-Sim,Pain n.n ?

-Eu conheço um lugar onde podemos ir agora.

-Onde?

-...pro motel :D !

Pain nem sabe de onde aquele tapa veio.Uma das coisas que ele sabia era,que a marca daquele tapa iria ficar por um tempo,até porque,o tapa teve força pra joga-lo no chão e que avia,não só a desrespeitado,mas também a magoado.

Assim que ficou de costas a ele,ela começou a chorar,mas claro,de uma forma que ele não percebesse.Assim que chegou no local onde os akatsukis estavam acampando,Konan,ainda chorando,viu Deidara e Tobi,conversando em volta da fogueira.

-Konan-sempai?Tudo bem?-Perguntou Tobi,preocupado.

Konan precisava de apoio,a primeira coisa que vez foi abraçar Tobi.Estava precisando de um ombro amigo,mesmo que não fosse amigo.Deidara avia percebido que avia acontecido algo.

Mas,enquanto isso...

-Chefe!Nosso dinheiro ta sumindo!Ta faltando O.O!

-Não esquenta Kabuto!Agora,me passa o controle remoto que ta na hora da minha novela XD!!!

Voltando...

-Aconteceu algo Konan?-Perguntou Deidara

-Ele não gosta de mim.-Falou Konan,indo para sua barraca.

Logo em seguida,chega Pain,que estava com uma marca bem vermelha no rosto.

-O que você fez?-Perguntou Deidara preocupado.

-Nada,mas eu fui um idiota.Agora,saia da minha frente,moça.-Falou Pain meio tristinho.

Deidara: ¬¬

-Porque se chateou,sempai?-Perguntou Tobi inocentemente.

-Ele me chamou de moça,ora ¬¬ .-Falou Deidara.

-E você não é O.O ?-Perguntou Tobi curioso.

Foi nesse momento que Tobi levou um soco que quase quebrou a sua mascara.

Pain procura Konan,para se desculpar.

-Konan,me perdoe,não sei o que deu em mim.

-SABE SIM!Me deixe em paz,quero ficar sozinha!Agora,soube que você não gosta de mim de verdade.

-...gosto sim!

-Desculpa,mas não acredito.Por favor,só me procure para as coisas da akatsuki!

Ela entrou em sua tenda e o deixou lá,sozinho.

No dia seguinte,chegou a hora da Akatsuki arrumar uma casa pra morar.

-Achei um lugar onde podemos morar!Aqui o endereço.-Falou Sasori dando o papel com o endereço.

-´´morro das cachorras´´ O.O ?-Falou Hidan,assustado ao ler o papel

-Eu não quero morar num lugar com um nome desses ¬¬!!-Falou Deidara.

-EBA!Deve ter muitos cachorrinhos fofos nesses lugar :D !!-Falou Tobi,animado feito uma criança.

-Bom,não custa dar uma olhada!!E Tobi,acho que nesse lugar tem cachorras sim,mas não são cachorras animais,não ¬¬ .-Falou Zetsu

-Me lembrei da beterraba T.T !!-Falou Tobi.

-Em?-Perguntou Kisame sem entender nada.

-Era a cachorra de estimação do Tobi...a causa de sua morte foi uma explosão.-Falou Zetsu olhando pra Deidara.

-NÃO OLHEM PRA MIM!Ela já estava morta quando cheguei lá!-Falou Deidara.

-Já notaram que o líder e a Konan estão estranhos?-Perguntou Kakuzo

-Já!Acho que deve ter rolado o maior barraco!-Falou Hidan

-Bando de fofoqueiros ¬/.\¬ !-Falou Itachi

-Não somos fofoqueiros,nós bem informados!-Falou Deidara

Itachi: -/.\-

-Mas a Konan estava estranha ontem,e o Pain também!-Falou Deidara

-Meus sentidos de aranha me disse que Pain com certeza quis avançar o sinal e ela não gostou!-Falou Hidan

-MAS É PERIGOSO AVANÇAR O SINAL!!Eles podem ser atropelados °O° !!-Falou Tobi preocupado

-O único perigo de avançar o sinal é receber a visita da cegonha XD !!-Falou Itachi

Tobi???? (não entendendo nada)

-E,Hidan,desde quando você tem sentidos de aranha?-Perguntou Kisame intrigado

-Desde o dia em que o homem aranha me mordeu,porque :) ?-Perguntou Hidan

Kisame???? (sem entender nada também)

-OLHA!A Konan esta chegando!-Falou Sasori

-DISFARÇA!DISFARÇA XD!!!!-Falou Deidara desesperado

Continua...


	6. Copacabana

Depois daquela missão tudo mudou

Capitulo 6

continuando

Os akatsukis estão precisando de um lugar para morar.Quando os akatsukis estavam fofocando,digo,conversando,Konan aparece:

-Disfarçar o que?-Perguntou Konan estranhando

-N-nada!-Falaram todos em conjunto

Pensamentos de Deidara:PUTZ!Como eu queria perguntar pra ela o que ouve...eu tenho que saber...

-Konan-sempai,o que ouve noite passada?-Perguntou Tobi,morto de curiosidade

Silencio total,todos ficaram surpreso com a pergunta,mas também ficaram felizes pois talvez iriam saber o que ouve.

-Tobi,lembre-se:Homem não presta!É tudo farinha do mesmo saco!-Falou Konan olhando pros lados,meio triste.

-Ta bom n.n !!-Falou Tobi anotando tudo em um caderninho.

-Bom,o que acha desse lugar?-Perguntou Sasori com o papel na mão

-´´morro das cachorras´´?Aposto que foi um homem que deu esse nome!Preconceito contra mulheres!Cachorros são eles!!!!-Falou Konan revoltada

Pensamentos de Itachi:NOSSA!Ou ela ta na tpm ou Pain fez uma besteira muito grande pra ela estar falando tão mal do sexo masculino o/.\o

-Bom,tem um lugar em Copacabana em que podíamos ficar.-Falou Sasori tirando outro papel do bolso.

-Copacabana?Que chique!!!-Falou Hidan todo animado.

-Mas um lugar lá é muito caro!!!-Falou Kakuzo,pensando nas despesas

-Caro nada!É pra isso que o cartão de crédito do Orochimaru serve XD !!!-Falou Deidara animado

Em quanto isso,numa caverna distante dali...

-Orochimaru-sama,minha vidente disse que o senhor vai falir!Não esta com medo?

-NÃO,essas coisas não existem,essa mulher te enganou pra pegar o seu dinheiro!

-Mas...o senhor não tinha esquecido o seu cartão na mansão da akatsuki?

-...ESSA NÃO!Rápido Kabuto,vê se da tempo de pegar o nosso fusca na casa de penhores!Estamos indo pra mansão dos akatsukis °O° !

-É pra já chefinho ó.ó!!!

Voltando,os akatsukis foram pra Copacabana.Pegaram um ônibus...

-Essa porcaria ta muito cheia!!!-Reclamou Kisame

-Nunca pensei que nós,os akatsukis,iríamos ficar em pé no ônibus!Coisa de pobre ¬/.\¬ !!-Reclamou Itachi

-Ebaaa!!!Tobi nunca pegou um ônibus n.n !!-Falou Tobi todo feliz,também,era o único que conseguiu lugar pra sentar.

-É...AGORA SAI DESSE BANCO E ME DEIXE SENTAR!!-Berrou Deidara,revoltado

-Não!Tobi Só vai sair daqui se entrar algum velhinho por aquela porta!O sempai ta muito novo,você pode muito bem ficar em pé!-Falou Tobi

-Tobi,eu sou um velhinho!Posso sentar?Eu tenho mas de 100 anos!-Falou humildemente, Kakuzo

-Claro,Kakuzo,pode sentar!-Falou Tobi saindo da cadeira e dando o seu lugar a Kakuzo.

Em quanto Deidara xingava Tobi de tudo quanto é nome,Pain estava sentado lá no fundão do ônibus,perto de Zetsu,que percebeu um pouco de sua tristeza.Do nada,Pain começa a falar...sozinho.

-Isso não é justo!Eu já pedi desculpas!Eu sei que extrapolei!Mas eu já pedi desculpas!!!-Falou Pain resmungando meio baixo.

-...ta falando comigo o.o ?-Perguntou Zetsu assustado

-Em o.o ?-Falou Pain meio distraído.

Zetsu: -.-

Chega um velhinho,e pede pra sentar no lugar de Pain...

-Meu jovem,será que você poderia me deixar sentar :) ?-Perguntou o velhinho,muito simpático.

-...não!Eu conheço as pessoas do seu tipo!Deus te deu dois pés,justamente pra você ficar em pé!-Falou Pain muito grosso.

Velhinho: T.T

-Você não respeita nem os velhinhos,não é?-Falou Konan o provocando.

-O que quer disser com isso?-Perguntou Pain,novamente confuso .

-Que você não respeita os velhos...muito menos as mulheres ¬¬ .-Falou Konan meio triste.

-Ainda com aquele negócio de ontem?Não sei por que você ficou tão chateada!Foi uma pergunta normal!-Falou Pain

-NORMAL?VOCÊ QUERIA ME COMER,E DEPOIS DIZ QUE FOI UMA PERGUNTA NORMAL?-Flou dessa vez uma Konan explodindo de raiva.

Todo mundo do ônibus se virou e olhou pra cena,Konan avia falado alto demais...

Konan e Pain: o//////o

-Não entendi esse lance de ´´comer´´.Sempai,me explica,porque eu não entendi.-Falou Tobi inocentemente.

-...er...pesquise na internet que você vai achar tudo o que você quer saber!-Falou Deidara meio sem grassa.

-Ta bom :) !!-Falou Tobi

Pensamentos de Deidara:Então era isso,quem te viu quem te vê,líder ¬¬ !

Pensamentos de Kisame:Pain safado ¬¬!

Pensamentos de Sasori:Bem feito!Mereceu o tapa!Cachorro sem-vergonha Ò.ó !!

-LÍDER,SEU SAFADO!A mulher deve ser sempre respeitada ACIMA DE TUDO!!!!-Falou Hidan revoltado.

-Não se mete,seu masoquista!!!-Falou Pain curto e grosso.

-Olha mamãe!Uma plantinha feia!!-Falou uma criancinha que apontava para Zetsu.

Zetsu:T.T

-Não olhe querida,não olhe!-Falou a mãe da criança,tampando os olhos de seu filho.

-...magoou T.T !!-Falou Hidan tristonho.

-Pain,cale-se!-Falou Konan

-Não calo nada!Você não manda em mim!-Falou Pain.

-Agora você me joga pedras é?A algum tempo,era só flores!Mas eu já devia saber que era tudo fingimento seu!!-Falou Konan,quase chorando

-NÃO ERA!-Falou Pain

-ERA!-Disse Konan

-NÃO ERA!!!-Falou Pain ficando vermelho de nervoso

-CALEM A BOCA!VOCÊS TÃO ASSUSTANDO A CRIANÇA!!-Berrou Zetsu apontando pra criança

Criança: T.T

-DANA-SE!ELA TEM MAS É QUE APRENDER COMO SÃO OS HOMENS!!!-Gritou Konan

-CALEM-SE!SUAS BIXAS LOUCAS Ò/.\ó!!!-Berrou Itachi não agüentando mas o barraco.

-BIXA É VOCÊ!SEU EMO!-Falou Pain

-...magoou T.T !!!-Falou Itachi tristinho.

-Seu grosso!Olha o que você vez com ele!-Falou Konan revoltada.

-SAIAM DO MEU ONIBÛS!!!-Berrou o motorista.

-NOS OBRIGUE!-Falou Pain olhando pro motorista de forma ameaçadora.

Não se sabe de onde o motorista de ônibus tirou força o suficiente para tirar todos os akatsukis do ônibus a pontapés...os akatsukis tiveram que andar a pé até lá.Quando chegaram,viram um prédio doce,com um preso bastante salgado...

-Setecentos por mês O.o ????-Falou Kakuzo ao saber do preço.

Não era pra menos.Ao entrarem no apartamento.Viram que tinha:4 quartos,2 banheiros,sendo que um deles tinha hidromassagem,uma cozinha enorme,uma sala pequena,e outra grande.E ainda tinha varanda!!!

-Nossa!!Vamos morar aqui?-Perguntou Tobi com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Ainda não Tobi,estamos só olhando.-Falou Deidara

-Sei não.Nós não pagávamos um aluguel de cem pratas por falta de grana.Imagina de setecentos!!-Falou Itachi incorporando a preocupação de Kakuzo.

-Calma!!A gente tem o cartão do Orochimaru XD !-Falou Kisame com o cartão na mão.

-Mas o cartão dele é para fins de lazer!!Até porque,o cartão não é pra sempre!!-Falou Kakuzo.

-Vamos pedir um empréstimo para Madara,afinal, a akatsuki merece uma casa chique,e não,um buraco que chamávamos de mansão!!-Falou Zetsu.

-Hei!Já notaram que aqueles dois estão meio distantes?-Comentou Hidan

-Não é pra menos...depois daquele barraco do ônibus ... ¬¬!-Falou Sasori

-Isso já ta fritando o meu cérebro!!!Alguém tem que falar pra eles que eles precisam urgentemente conversar!!!-Falou Itachi se revoltando.

-...EU TIVE UMA IDÉIA °O° !!-Falou Tobi

-ALELUIA!!!!-Falou Deidara

5 minutos depois...

-AAAA!!!!Konan-sempai,Pain-sama!!!!Tem um rato morto no banheiro!!!Tirem de lá!!AaAAAAA!!-Falou Tobi,fazendo um escândalo.

-Ratos?-Falou Konan surpresa

-Bebê chorão!Seja macho!-Falou Pain em quanto abria a porta do banheiro.

Quando os dois entram no banheiro,Tobi fecha a porta e tranca com chave,e ainda por cima,bota um jutsu na porta,que os impediria de sair.

-TOBI!TE MATAREI QUANDO SAIR DAQUI!!-Falou Pain furioso batendo e socando a porta.

-ABRE A PORTA!!-Falou Konan quase arrombando a porta com chutes.

-Vocês só saíram daí quando ficarem amiguinhos de novo :) !!!!-Falou Tobi,rindo da situação.

-TOBI?O que você fez O.O ??-Perguntou Deidara assustado ao ver a cena.

-Tobi trancou eles ai dentro,sempai!Eu vi isso num filme!!-Falou Tobi,orgulhoso de seu feito.

-TOBI IS A BAD BOY Ò.ó !!-Falou Deidara raivoso.

-NÃO!! Tobi is a good boy!!!-Falou Tobi quase chorando.

-Você vai ser um boy morto se não tirar eles daí de dentro!!-Falou Deidara

-Só que tem um problema...Tobi não sabe cancelar o jutsu.-Falou Tobi sem grassa

-QUE?-Se espantou Deidara

-Fica tranqüilo!Vamos chamar alguém pra ajudar.-Falou Tobi saindo atrás de alguém.

Lá dentro...

-E enquanto isso eu vou ter que ficar presa com essa criatura ¬¬ ?-Falou Konan o provocando.

-Se você a alguns dias atrás você bem iria gostar.-Falou Pain.

-Cala a boca!Será que já não basta ficar dentro de um banheiro?-Perguntou Konan.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por quase quinze minutos,até que um deles decide abrir a boca...pra falar besteira ¬¬

-...o banheiro do motel onde nós iríamos era parecido com esse...!-Comentou Pain.

-De novo com isso de motel?-Falou Konan

-Foi só um comentário.Eu..até gosto de você...mas o que eu estou falando?Eu não gosto de você!-Falou Pain

-Sabia...¬¬!-Falou Konan tristinha.

-EU TE AMO °¬° !!!-Falou Pain,alegre.

Do lado de forra...

-Ouviram isso °O° ?-Perguntou Itachi com o ouvido grudado na porta.

-Aiiiii...que lindo °O°!!!-Falou Tobi

-Hei...que barulho é esse O.o ?-Perguntou Hidan,também com o ouvido na porta.

-Nossa!Ele a pegou pela cintura e deu um beijão nela °O° !!-Falou Kakuzo,olhando pelo buraco da fechadura.

-SAI DA FRENTE!!Deixe-me ver °O° !!-Falou Kisame.

-Não!Eu quero ver Ò.ó!!!-Falou Deidara empurrando Kisame.

-Os mas velhos na frente °.° !!!-Falou Kakuzo empurrando Deidara.

Lá dentro...

-N-nossa ... °¬° !

-Me perdoe por ontem °¬° ?

-...não sei,você foi muito abusado ¬¬ .

-Eu juro que não irei fazer de novo!Pain is a good boy °O° !!!

Lá fora...

-Acho que já podemos tirar eles daí de dentro :) !!-Falou Tobi cancelando o jutsu.

-HEI!Você disse que não sabia cancelar o jutsu!-Falou Deidara surpreso

-Bom...deixa quieto XD !!-Falou Tobi rindo muito.

Os dois saíram normalmente do banheiro.É claro que nossos akatsukis não conseguiram evitar um risinho ou outro,muito menos Pain e Konan que estavam felizes.

Eles decidem ficar com a casa,grassas ao cartão do Orochimaru...Na primeira noite na casa,todos já aviam dormido e Konan e Pain assistiam uma reportagem na TV.Parece que uma pessoa bem branquinha e seu assistente quatro olhos aviam batido com seu fusca e uma parede,e por um milagre estavam vivos...

-Aquele é o Orochimaru O.o ?-Perguntou Konan assustada.

-Claro que não!Só porque parece uma cobra,não significa que seja ele.-Falou Pain,observando a pessoa.

-Mas essa pessoa ta tendo quase um treco...acho que ele ta falando alguma coisa que tem a ver com um cartão de crédito...OLHA!Tão dando calmante pra ele,coitado O.O !!!-Falou Konan tendo pena da pobre pessoa

-Não pense muito nisso.-Falou Pain,a abraçando,quando estava quase dando um beijo dela...

-...estou atrapalhando alguma coisa ¬¬ ?-Perguntou Madara

-AI!Que susto !!!-Falou Konan

Pain: o/////o

-Perdoe me,mas eu proíbo isso!-Falou Madara entrando dentro do apartamento pela janela

-Em o.O ?-Falou Pain confuso

-Vocês deveriam saber que numa organização como a akatsuki,não precisa de sentimentos.Isso é algo que pode nos atrapalhar,é assim que as grandes pessoas caíram!-Falou Madara.

-E quem é você pra nos proibir de alguma coisa?-Perguntou Konan raivosa.

-Uchira Madara o.o !!-Falou Madara

(músiquinha de terror no fundo)

Continua...

(Curiosidade:no próximo capitulo,saiba como Konan e Pain vão tentar superar essa besteira de Madara.E vejam o terrível e engraçado encontro de Orochimaru e Kabuto,com a akatsuki °O°)


	7. Perseguição

Capitulo 7

Madara avia proibido o namorico de Pain e Konan,e o encontro da akatsuki com Orochimaru,ficava cada vez mas perto...

Madara avia saído do local,pois avia sido chamado para participar da próxima novela das oito...

-Konan,acho melhor nós revermos a situação.-Falou Pain,muito sério.

-Rever o que?A gente se gosta!Vai mesmo obedecer as ordens de um marica que esconde o próprio rosto?-Perguntou ela muito invocada.

-Acontece que podemos perder nossas vidas se o contrariarmos,não estou dizendo que devemos terminar ou algo assim,apenas estou dizendo que,na frente dele,devemos...disfarçar...entendeu?-Perguntou o líder,meio nervoso.

-Eba!Vamos namorar escondido!Grande idéia,então,ele descobre e nós morremos,perfeito ¬¬ !Acho melhor você falar com ele e disser que,na nossa vida particular,ele não se mete!-Falou Konan mas nervosa.

-Er...se eu fazer isso ele é bem capaz de me matar!-Falou Pain inquieto

-Que gracinha...o bonitão ta com medinho ¬¬ ?-Perguntou Konan num tom de voz bastante irritado

-Não...er...eu vou falar com ele,fique tranqüila!-Falou ele já ficando com um pouquinho assustado com a raiva da companheira.

-Sério :3 ?-Perguntou ela com um ´´olhar de gatinha´´

-Claro ^.^ !!!-Respondeu ele.

Os dois se abraçam,deixando um clima de paz na nova casa da akatsuki,um clima tão bom que até os outros akatsukis podem sentir...principalmente,aqueles que estavam os espionando pelo buraco da fechadura de seus quartos...

-Isso é tão fofo!Me faz lembrar da minha amiguinha...!Sempai,será que um dia,Tobi vai reencontra-la,namorar,casar e ter muitos filhinhos :) ??-Perguntou Tobi todo feliz.

-Não,você morrera sozinho,sem ninguém ao seu lado,sem ninguém que te ame ¬¬ !!-Falou Deidara,bem arrogante em quanto o empurrava para espiar melhor.

-Sempai ta com inveja porque eu cultivo um amor a distancia!...pelo menos a minha amada esta VIVA!!!-Falou o mascarado pela primeira vez na vida,com um tom de voz arrogante...mas arrogante que o próprio Deidara.

Deidara:T.T

-Bem feito!Falou o que queria,ouviu o que não queria!É isso ai Tobi,não deixa esse mané montar em você!-Falou Zetsu(falando sem um pingo de malicia em sua frase que realmente soou estranho)

-...isso soou tão gay !!!-Falou Tobi rindo da situação.

-Tobi,você ficou tão maldoso ultimamente...!-Falou Zetsu envergonhado com a palavra que tinha dito.

-É que eu ando descobrindo as coisas pela internet!Já fiz um MSN e um orkut!Adicionei todo mundo...e olha!Tem um recadinho do Tio Orochimaru no meu orkut!!-Falou Tobi feliz da vida.

Na pagina de recados do tobi:

**´´Eu sei que vocês estão com meu cartão!Vocês querem me falir,mas isso não vai ficar assim!!!Já peguei o meu fusca na casa de penhores!Me aguardem!!Morra Tobi!Para de ficar me mandando essas mensagens de otimismo,já ta enchendo o saco!!!Bjs do tio orochi,bom final de semana!´´**

-Vixi,ele ta vindo pra cá!Seja o que acontecer,não dêem o cartão a ele!Esse cartão mudou as nossas vidas!!-Falou Hidan abraçando o cartão de créditos

-YES ò.Ó !!!!-Gritaram todos como um grito de guerra.

No dia seguinte,era sábado,fazia um belo dia,lindo para amar,lindo também para perseguições...

Assim que acordaram,Pain e Konan se aqueles mantos pretos e botaram roupas mas confortáveis(com direito a chinelo de dedo),estavam indo para uma sorveteria que tinha perto de e Kakuzo aviam saído para ver onde tinha um banco,enquanto Itachi, Sasori ,Kisame,Tobi,Deidara e Zetsu,saiam para...fazer nada...

-Tédioooooooo!!!!!-Berrou Deidara,deitado no chão.

-Cala a boca,Deidara!Nós também estamos entediados,mas nem por isso,estamos gritando ´´tédioooo´´ que nem criancinhas!!-Falou Sasori.

-Falando em criancinha,cadê o Tobi?-Perguntou Deidara.

-Olha ele ali!!!-Falou Itachi apontando.

Ele estava dentro de um...caminhão.O veiculo era todo preto,com nuvens vermelhas(mal pintadas).

-Gostaram?Tobi que comprou!Tobi fez uma boa escolha!!!!-Falou Tobi,feliz como nunca.

-Que coisa ridícula é essa???-Perguntou Zetsu olhando pra pintura do carro,que ainda estava molhada.

-Tobi,eu entenderia se você comprasse um carro...ficaria feliz até se você comprasse uma moto...mas um caminhão?-Falou Deidara,tentando não se estressar.

-Comprei com o cartão!!!-Falou Tobi saindo do caminhão.

-A ta!Que susto XD !-Falou o loiro.

Então,surgindo do nada,saindo de dentro de um fusca amarela,amarelo chamativo ...

-ACHEI!!!!!Seus sem-vergonha!Devolva-me o cartão!-Berrou Orochimaru saindo as presas de seu carro.

-EPA!!!Er...Orochimaru...er....quanto tempo...!-Falou Zetsu disfarçando.

-Não muda de assunto plantinha,cadê o Frederico????-Perguntou Orochimaru se aproximando deles.

-Quem??-Perguntaram eles,confusos.

-Meu cartão!!!!Ele é preto e...É IGUAL A ESSE QUE ESTA NA SUA MÃO!!!!-Berrou Orochimaru correndo na direção deles juntamente com Kabuto.

-...COOOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEE POOOOOOVOOOOOO!!!-Berrou Deidara correndo até o caminhão.

Os akatsukis ficaram desesperados,nem pareciam aqueles vilões sérios de sempre,e sim,um bando de alunos que aviam feito a besteira mas séria do mundo na amavam aquele cartão,e não queriam perde-lo. Foi Orochimaru que esqueceu o cartão na mansão deles,a irresponsabilidade foi dele e achado não é se apressaram para entrar no caminhã pegou no volante,Tobi sentou-se no banco ao lado do motorista e os outros se espremiam naquele caminhão para caberem. Orochimaru e Kabuto entraram em seu carro,os seguindo.E foi assim que começou aquela perseguição.

Em quanto isso,tudo estava as mil maravilhas para Pain e uns beijinhos enquanto compartilhavam um sorvete tamanho família,sem suspeitar da besteira que os outros membros da organização faziam...

-Você já falou com Madara?-Perguntou ela.

-Não,e acho que vai me telefonou e disse que vai passar umas férias na ilha de Caras!!-Falou Pain com uma cara que dizia ´´Madara,filho da mãe que não quis me levar junto´´

-QUE SEM VERGONHA!E nós,aqui!Nos matando de trabalhar pra pegar esses bijus!O Itachi bem que tava certo,ele não é mas o Madara de antigamente... ¬¬ !-Falou Konan já se aborrecendo.

-Ta!Vamos parar de falar nele...me da um abraço???-Falou ele com olhinhos brilhando,parecendo um cãozinho sem dono.

-Claro...mas eu to estranhando.O que ouve com o Pain de antigamente?Que dava medo em todo mundo,que seria capaz de matar qualquer um que o enraivece-se,e que dizia que sentimentos não eram coisas de ninja??-Perguntou ela curiosa.

-Eu continuo o mesmo de ...apenas mudo quando estou com você.-Falou Pain meio envergonhado.

-Fala sério,Pain,você deixou um motorista de ônibus te expulsar a chutes!!-Falou ela se lembrando da cena e rindo.

-Eu apenas achei que mata-lo não valia a pena!...me da logo um abraço °¬° !!!-Falou ele.

Os dois se abraçam,mas param,pois vêem um movimento estranho na rua...

-O que esta acontecendo?-Perguntou Konan pra uma garota que estava na rua.

-Uma perseguição!Os dois carros estão correndo muito rápido!!!!-Falou uma garota(que por acaso,era a ´´amiguinha´´ do Tobi)

-Aqueles idiotas ¬¬ ! -Falou Pain irritado.

-O que faremos?-Perguntou Konan.

-Nada! Eles que se virem :D !

- Nagato...

- O que foi? Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Por exemplo, dar um jeitinho de enganar Madara...

- Não vamos enganá-lo.

- Heim?

- Bom... tem que ser um plano muito bom...

- E é!!! Simples e esperto :) !

- Qual é ?- Falou ela, curiosa.

- Primeiro, fingimos uma briga e fingimos terminar... SEGUNDO...

-Segundo...?

- ... Continuamos namorando escondido, a noite quando todos estiverem dormindo :D !!!

- Nossa! Que idéia brilhante!- Falou ela com toda a força de seu sarcasmo.

- Que foi ??- Perguntou ele, tristonho.

-Nada, só pensei que você fosse mais inteligente!

Pain: Ò.Ó

- Há há! Brincadeirinha...! Bem... eu vou ter que fazer umas comprinhas, quer ir comigo?

Pain: Õ.ó

( Fazendo a cara de sério de sempre)

- Ok, ok!! Acho que isso já é pedir de mais de você U.U !! Se comporte, ta?

- Sempre me comporto... sempre.- Falou ele, com uma cara um tanto... arteira.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOoOo

Em quanto isso, nossos heróis estavam numa terrível batalha... sob rodas.

A perseguição estava mais intensa do que quando começou :

-Pela estrada a foraaaa,eu vou bem sozinhoooo!!!-Cantavam os akatsukis alegremente dentro do caminhão.

-ME DEVOLVAM O CARTÃOOOO!!!-Berrou Orochimaru com a cabeça pro lado de fora do seu carro.

-Ele esta nos alcançando °O° !!!-Berrou Zetsu olhando pra trás.

-Itachi,cuidado!Você atropelou um gatinho T.T!!!-Falou Tobi desesperado, com peninha do bichinho.

-Foi mal,é que eu sou cego!!!-Falou Itachi indiferente.

-Então você não devia estar de dirigindo...OLHA O MURO!!!!!-Falou Deidara

-Que muro?-Perguntou Itachi curioso.

O caminhão quase que bateu no muro de um condomínio de luxo, mas Tobi foi bem mais rápido, pegou no volante e o virou para o outro lado, fazendo o caminhão, por um milagre, não bater no muro.

- Nosso heróis :D !!!!- Exclamou Zetsu feliz com o feito do mascarado.

- Nosso? Só se for seu ¬¬ !-Zoou o loiro.

-Sempai ta com inveja porque eu fui o herói!! Sempai sempre teve inveja de mim!!- Falou Tobi levantando um pouco a mascara e mostrando a língua que nem criança!

Deidara : (mostrando o ´´dedo´´ pra Tobi e falando palavras obscenamente ofensivas)

-VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE BRIGAR!!!!-Berrou Kisame.

- Acho que o mais lógico a ser feito é ligar para Kakuzo e Hidan para eles viram nos dar uma força!!- Comentou Itachi.

- Mas todos nós estamos sem crédito no celular!!!- Respondeu Sasori.

-Vamos ligar a cobrar mesmo! Aposto que titio Kakuzo não vai se importar :3 !-Falou Tobi, pegando o celular e discando os números.

Enquanto isso em um banco distante, o trio ternura sem o terceiro, Kakuzo e Hidan, ainda estava na fila do banco (daquelas gigantes que vai até para fora do banco).

-Que saco! Que droga!!! Que tédio!!!!- Resmungava Hidan.

-Cale-se. Já vamos ser os próximos.

-VOCÊ FALOU ISSO A QUARENTA E CINCO MINUTOS ATRÁS!!!!!!!- Berrou Hidan.

- Não grite!!! Os cidadãos aqui presentes podem até pensar que somos bandidos!- Comentou Kakuzo.

- Mas somos bandidos o.o ! – Disse Hidan confuso.

-Escuta aqui, Hidan, a próxima que você aprontar...melhor nem disser o que eu vou fazer com você, seu zumbi!- Chiou Kakuzo.

-Zumbi é você seu monte de trapos!!!

Kakuzo rapidamente da o maior tapão na cabeça de Hidan, que cai no chão. Isso chama a atenção dos guardas do banco, e em tom ameaçador, um deles gritou para todo mundo ouvir: ´´ Da próxima serão expulsos do banco!!!´´

- Que mico! E tudo sua culpa!!!- Falou Kakuzo.

-Minha culpa???? Você parece que ta de tmp vinte e quatro horas por dia e eu que sou o culpado???

Mas a discussão para assim que ambos ouvem um toque de celular com a música: ´´ tem pobre ligando pra mim``. Sim, era o celular de Kakuzo.

Ela atende o celular, mas...

´´ Chamada a cobrar para aceitar comt...´´

Ele desligou rapidamente.

-SEU PÃO DURO, MÃO DE VACA, E TODOS OS ADJETIVOS QUE TEM O MESMO SIGNIFICADO!!!!-Berrou Hidan, muito p... da vida e batendo em Kakuzo com sua foice assim que o outro desligou o celular.

-CHEGA! Fora do banco! AGORA! –Gritou um guarda batendo em Hidan com um cassetete.

O banco ficou agitado, todas as pessoas que estavam lá saíram correndo de medo.

Aproveitando a saída de todos e a distração do guarda com Hidan, Kakuzo se apressou e foi direto para o caixa(e lembrou-se de desligar o celular também ).

-Ninguém atente ò.ò !! - Falou Tobi, chorando desesperado.

Ninguém teve mais tempo de falar nada. Orochimaru jogou seu carro na frente do caminhão para impedir que passasem . Itachi não teve outra alternativa e parou o caminhão.

O homem cobra e seu parceiro quatro olhos descem do fusca amarelo, nossos bravos akatsukis repetem o feito e também saem de seu veiculo.

- Devolvam - me o Frederico !!!!!!- Berrou Orochimaru.

- Você quer? Vem pegar!!!- Provocou Sasori com o cartão na mão.

Orochimaru : Ò.Ó

Kabuto: -.- (indiferente)

- Porque todos nós não podemos virar miguxos e esquecer tudo isso???- Perguntou Tobi, esperançoso.

- Neste mundo, ninguém é amigo de ninguém! Amigos só servem pra te fazer sofrer ... e pra roubar o seu amado cartão de crédito!- Comentou o homem cobra.

Tobi: T.T

- Se quer lutar, vá em frente, mas nós estamos em maior número !- Falou Deidara, confiante.

- Se não me entregarem o cartão... eu vou matá-lo!! E assim, a akatsuki não poderá cumprir seus objeivos !!! Há há!!!- Falou Orochimaru.

- ´´ Mata-lo´´ ? Quem o.o ??- Falaram todos os akatsukis em coro.

- Pegue a sacola que esta no carro, Kabuto!! – Ordenou ele.

- Qual delas??- Perguntou Kabuto.

- A mais bonita!! – Falou tio Oro.

- É pra já chefinho!!!!

Os akatsukis estavam curiosos, o que estava na sacola??? O que acontecerá com o cartão depois ???? Orochimaru terá seu cartão de volta???

Todas essas respostas você verá... imediatamente:

Kabuto tira uma sacola enorme do carro amarelo. Seu tom era de um vermelho bem vivo com umas pintinhas roxas.

- Preparem-se!- Advertiu Kabuto.

Akatsuki: O.O

Kabuto vai até o carro e pega a sacola vermelha com pintinhas, a arrasta pelo asfalto e a entrega para Orochimaru, que por sua vez a abre cuidadosamente, e ...

- aAaAaA!!!! Sabe o quanto ficar preso dentro de um saco é horrível? Agradeceria também se pelo menos me desamarra-se!!!Quase morri sem ar aqui Ò.Ó ! – Berrou o belo e irritado Sabaku no Gaara.

Akatsukis: o.o

- Que droga...! Se alguma coisa acontecer a ele... já era os nossos planos!- Falou Zetsu.

- Eu cansei de falar pro Sasori e pro Deidara irem pega-lo logo, mas nunca iam! Se já tivessem ido não teríamos esse problema !!- Brigou Itachi.

- Apenas achei que era falta de educação ir chegando numa vila sem pedir permissão, por isso que sempre enrolava!!!Confessou Deidara.

Todos: O.O

- Aproveitando a oportunidade: posso dar uma passadinha lá na sua vila pra te capturar??-Perguntou Deidara.

- É loiro mesmo -.- !- Comentou Sasori.

- Pode, pode sim :) !- Falou Gaara.

- Então, já é :) !Falou Deidara.

Orochimaru: o.o

Kaburo: -.- (dormindo dentro do carro)

Mas Orochimaru não estava pra brincadeira, e sacou uma kunai :

- Esta não é uma kunai qualquer. Ela pode atravessar qualquer coisa , diamantes , montanhas e até essa areia que ele usa com uma facilidade incrível!! E então... o que vai ser ???- Perguntou Orochimaru, ameaçador.

- Sasori, entrega o cartão pra ele o.o !!!- Falou Kisame.

- De jeito nenhum!! - Falou Sasori, abraçando o cartão.

- Se fizerem um movimento se quer, matarei esse garoto! Gritou Orochimaru.

-... socorro ó.ò !!- Falou Gaara, baixinho.

- Se pelo menos Hidan e Kakuzo estivessem aqui...! - Comentou Tobi, choroso.

-Não... seria bom se Pain e Konan estivessem aqui, isso sim -.- !!-Falou Itachi.

- Que tal deixarmos a pessoa que esta com o cartão decidir. Ou me entrega o cartão e deixo o ruivo partir ou pode me atacar, mas se minha mão for mais rápida, acerto o coração dele e o mato!- Ameaçou novamente o homem cobra.

-... a primeira opção por favor ó.ò !!- Falou Gaara.

- E então, Danna, o que vai ser???- Perguntou Deidara.

- É com você agora, Sasori! – Falou Zetsu.

- Tenho certeza que titio Sasori vai fazer a melhor escolha!- Disse Tobi otimista.

Itachi: -.- (dormindo em pé)

Kisame: (roendo as unhas)

E então, surge de algum lugar, um homem bem conhecido, que faz a pergunta decisiva:

- E ai, Sasori? Topa, ou não topa?- Falou nada mais nada menos que Silvio Santos.

Sasori: ...

(nervoso, mas ainda abraçando o cartão)

Era um momento difícil, tudo agora estava nas mãos de Sasori...

Mudando agora de cenário, vamos direto para o apartamento dos Akatsukis, lá, o único que estava era Pain, pensativo, olhava pela janela observando as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Daquela altura, elas pareciam formigas.

Uma voz sombria chamou pelo nome de Pain, o que o assustou, afinal, pensara que estava sozinho.

- Quem esta ai? Ele perguntou assustado.

- Euzinho :3 !!!!- Falou Madara, saindo de um canto escuro da casa.

-Pensei que estava na ilha de caras... ou era mais uma de suas mentiras?

- Ora, jovem Pain, quem acreditou foi você, deveria ser menos ingênuo!

Pain não gostou nem um pouco da resposta de Madara, em resposta , franziu o rosto e virou as costas para o outro.

- Haha! Esta sendo um pouco infantil, Pain. Bem, acho que é normal, o amor deve fazer isso, não é?- Falou Madara.- Venha, vamos beber alguma coisa, comprei suco!!!!

Pain continuou de costas, sem dar a mínima.

-... É suco de caixinha...!!!-Completou Madara.

Agora Pain ligava, e se sentou a mesa com Madara.

- Esse é o espírito!!!!!- Falou o Uchira, tirando um monte de suco em caixinha de uma sacola. – Você quer de que?

-Tem de morango o.o ? Perguntou Pain.

-...Não quer o de caju?

-Quero o de morango -.- !

-Mas você precisa beber o de caju!!!!!!-Insistiu Madara.

-Por que quer tanto que eu beba o de caju õ.Õ ??-Perguntou Pain, desconfiado.

Madara fez uma pequena pausa, segundos depois, continuou:

- Porque é mais saudável o.o !!

Pain: o.o ?

- Que foi? Não quero o líder da Akatsuki barrigudo e com uma vida sedentária!!!-Falou Madara.

-... então tudo bem. Me passa o de caju!!!-Falou o líder, estendendo a mão pra pegar o suco.

Madara estava ansioso, tanto, que para ele estava acontecendo tudo em câmera lenta: Pain pegara o suco, pegava o canudinho, sacudia o suco, botava o canudo no suco e...

- Er... o senhor esta babando o.o !!!- Cometou Pain.

-Estou??? Er...

O Uchira pensou na melhor desculpa:

-... É que estou resfriado!!!

-Sério? Pensei que quando estamos resfriados, vazássemos pelo nariz, não pela boca!- Falou Pain.

- Da pra você beber logo esse suco!?!?!?!-Falou Madara irritado.

- Quer saber? Não quero mais beber essa porcaria de suco!!!- Falou ele.

- COMO???Vai beber sim!!!Se quiser te dou até na boquinha Ò.ó !!!- Falou Madara, furioso.

-Não vou!!!!-Falou Pain, mais furioso ainda.

-Vai!

-Não vou!!

-Vai!!

-Não vou!!!!

E eles ficaram nessa briga até eles acabarem se confundindo:

-Vou!- Falou Pain

-Não vai!!!-Falou Madara.

-Bha! Eu vou beber esse treco e pronto!!!-Falou o líder da akatsuki bebendo o suco num gole só.

Madara: o.o

*surpreso mais com um sorriso completamente do mal*

- O que tem de engraçado o.o ?Perguntou Pain.

- Você verá, Pain, verá... mas nem ira se lembrar! Hsuahauhsauhashsa!!!!

Madara riu e fugiu pela janela (se esquecendo completamente que estava no ultimo andar).

Pain: o.o ????

O que era aquele suco? O que Sasori irá fazer? Pain e Konan viveram felizes para sempre??

_Continua... mas o próximo será o ultimo..._


	8. O fim

Capitulo 8

_Agora é o fim._

_Será que vai ter um final feliz?_

Continuando da parte Akatsuki x Orochimaru:

Silvio fez uma pergunta a Sasori. O que será que ele irá responder???

- E ai? Topa ou não topa, Sasori?-Perguntou Silvio Santos.

Sasori tremia, sabia o que deveria responder, mas tinha medo das conseqüências. O vento soprava em seus cabelos e no dos demais, o silencio pairou por um tempo, Silvio perguntou novamente:

-Vamos lá, Sasori!!! Topa ou não topa???

Sasori continuou em silencio, olhava para os pés, para o céu, mas não queria olhar para todos aqueles olhos que o observavam.

Sasori decidiu, ele iria responder , mas...:

- Que tal pedir ajuda ao banqueiro?????- Falou Kakuzo, surgindo por trás de Orochimaru e dando-lhe um soco que o fez voar longe.

- MEU HERÓI!!!!!- Falaram Sasori e Gaara em coro.

-Seu insignificante! Como ousa??? - Chiou Orochimaru, se levantando do chão.

- Haha!!! É isso ai, Kakuzo- chan!!!!! -Falou Hidan, risonho.

-Me chama de Kakuzo-chan de novo e você vai ver o que te acontece -.- ! Falou Kakuzo encarando Hidan.

Hidan: (mostrando o dedo feio pra Kakuzo)

-Vocês... eu não estou brincando!!!- Falou Orochimaru, sério.- Mas não vai ficar assim... NÃO VAI!

Orochimaru sacou a Kunai especial e saiu correndo em direção a Gaara.

- CORRE JINCHUURIKI, CORREEEE!!!!!-Gritou Deidara.

-Como? Se estou amarrado O.O?????Perguntou Gaara, desesperado.

-Use sua areia para prende-lo!!!-Sugeriu Zetsu.

-Jogaram água em mim! Não consigo mover a minha areia ó.ò !- Falou o ruivo.

Orochimaru estava perto... então...

Akatsukis : O.O

Uma gota de sangue caiu no chão, e depois outra, e outra. Alguém estava ferido...

-Aiiiiii!!!! Como dói x.x !!!!!!!-Berrou Hidan.

-Meu outro herói o.o !!- Falou Gaara.

- Então... parece que no ultimo segundo você se jogou na frente para impedir que ele morre-se, não é? Bem nobre de sua parte!!- Falou Orochimaru, com a kunai gravada no peito de Hidan.

-NOBRE??? Kakuzo que me empurrou, eu não quis fazer isso!!!- Falou Hidan, muito p.... da vida e cheio de dor.

Todos: (gota)

-Mas que bagunça é essa????Gritou uma voz distante.

Vários papeis começam a voar em volta de todos, como se fosse um vendaval. Os papeis se juntam, formando uma mulher. Uma mulher irritadíssima e com muitas sacolas de compras nas mã bota as compras num canto e pega o jinchuuriki nos braços, todos os akatsukis se escondem atrás dela.

-Não posso deixá-los sozinhos um minuto se quer sem vocês fazerem besteira??????-Perguntou ela furiosa.

-Er...mas... capturamos o jinchuuriki :D !!!!- Falou Tobi, mentindo.

-Capturaram nada -.- !!-Dedurou Gaara.

Todos ficaram quietos, Orochimaru estava fazendo ´´bico´´ e seus olhos estavam cheios de água... até que começou a chorar que nem criança:

Akatsukis: O.O

Gaara: O.O

Itachi e Kabuto: -.- (dormindo)

-Eu só queria o Frederico de volta!!!! Sinto falta daqueles tempos... em que eu o levava ao shopping... e comprava tudo que tinha direito, íamos ao parque, tomávamos sorvete... até dormíamos juntos!!!- Falou Orochimaru soluçando e chorando muito.

Konan fez uma pausa, e então, disse:

- Sasori, entrega o cartão pra ele!

Akatsukis: NOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Entrega agora, Sasori!!!-Falou Konan, curta e grossa.

-Podemos pelo menos nos despedir??-Perguntou Kakuzo.

-... pode!- Respondeu Konan.

Todos menos Konan fizeram uma rodinha e olhavam fixamente para o cartão, e então começou :

- Cartão, we Love you!!!!!!!-Falaram todos os akatsukis em coro.

-Agora chega!!!- Falou Konan, botando (jogando) Gaara no chão e tomando o cartão da mão de Sasori e o entregando para Orochimaru.

Akatsukis: :(

- Obrigado!!- Falou Orochimaru, com o nariz escorrendo.

Todos os Akatsukis estenderam a mão e acenaram para o cartão...

- Acho que ele esta acenando de volta T.T !!-Falou Tobi, choroso.

- Não precisa ser idiota num momento desses , Tobi!- Falou Tobi.

-Mas é verdade, olha O.O !-Comentou Tobi, apontando.

- Tchau, tchau!!!!- Acenou o Cartão.

Akatsukis: O.O

-Devia ser um cartão mágico...!- Comentou Zetsu.

-Kabuto, liga o carro, vamos pra casa e desta vez, com a família completa!!!-Disse ele, feliz da vida.

-Er... claro, claro!!!- Falou Kabuto, acabando do acordar.

O sol estava se pondo, e os akatsukis observavam aquele carro amarelo se distanciar aos poucos.

- Que bom que tia Konan chegou pra salvar o dia :3 !!!- Comentou Tobi.

-BOM???? Perdemos a porcaria do cartão!!!-Berrou Deidara, irritado.

O berro de Deidara foi alto o suficiente para a acordar um Itachi dorminhoco:

-... perdi alguma coisa...?- Falou Itachi acordando um tanto assustado.

-Perdeu! O cartão se foi!- Falou Kakuzo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela perda do cartão.

- EU PERDI?Mas... eu não pude nem... me despedir...!!!- Itachi começou a chorar.

-Vamos pra casa, Pain deve estar esperando.-Falou Konan ainda com Gaara nos braços.

-Sei...o seu amado, né?- Perguntou Kisame, brincalhão.

Konan ficou vermelha de vergonha, numa situação normal, ela daria um vorá em Kisame, o mesmo esperava por um fora, mas ela não o fez.

Ela riu, estava feliz. Queria chegar logo em casa, ver o seu amado, beijá-lo e abraçá-lo, ela sabia que ele iria querer o mesmo. Amar era bom, e ela queria sentir esse sentimento para sempre.

-Er... e eu?? - Perguntou Gaara, ainda amarrado e jogado num canto.

- Tirar o biju dele agora vai ser muito trabalhoso!-Falou Zetsu.

- Verdade, deixa ele em um canto qualquer então. Depois o pegamos de volta!-Concordou Deidara.

- E eu vou ficar amarrado????-Perguntou Gaara.

-Vai sim, e você vem com a gente!!!!!!-Falaram em coro um bando de fangirls entusiasmadas.

Gaara: o.o

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Todos já estava em frente a porta do apartamento, porem antes mesmo de botar a mão na maçaneta, Konan percebeu que a porta estava aberta. Todos entram correndo o apartamento e esperavam encontrar um Pain bebendo cerveja e assistindo a novela que começava no fim de tarde e ainda esperavam esculachá-lo, dizendo coisas como : ´´ Pain lesado que deixou a porta aberta ´´ ...

Mas a primeira coisa que todos viram ao entrarem foi um Pain caído no chão.

- PAIN!- Gritou Konan assustada ao vê-lo caído no chão.

- Ele ta vivo?ALGUEM VE O PULSO DELE, RÁPIDO!!!- Falou Itachi apavorado.

-Eu vejo o pulso!! SAI DA FRENTE!!!!-Gritou Hidan se baixando e pra ver o pulso do líder.

Todos fizeram uma pausa, Konan estava nervosa, quase chorando, então, Hidan fala:

-Meu Deus...!- Assustado, se afastou lentamente de Pain.

-O-oque houve????-Perguntou Konan, agora chorando.

-Eu... desculpe, não sei como explicar...!!-Falou o imortal, chocado.

-FALA LOGO!!!!-Berrou Deidara.

-... Eu não sei ver pulso o.o !!!- Confessou Hidan.

- O senhor é um fanfarrão, senhor Hidan, um fanfarrão!!-Disse um Kakuzo fantasiado de capitão Nascimento e dando um tapão na cabeça de Hidan.

-Cara... até na hora do sério tu me zoa, Kakuzo ò.Ó???- Chiou Hidan.

Konan não queria mais ficar esperando e decidiu ela mesma ver o pulso dele. Estava sim, vivo.

-Ta vivo!-Falou ela, aliviada.

-Sério?? Vou confirmar :3 !!-Falou Sasori chutando o pobre Pain nas costelas.

Ele acordou, surpreso com o chute, sua primeira ação foi meio que se abraçar por cauda da dor do chute dado por Sasori.

-Pain!!Você esta bem, que bom!!!- Falou Konan, o abraçando.

Porem, a ação dele foi contraria do que ela esperava:

-Me solta mulher !!- Falou ele a afastando de si.

Akatsukis: O.O ?

- Pain...? O que houve?-Perguntou ela , triste.

- Eu é que pergunto, você não é assim.- Falou ele, se levantando.

-Caramba!!! O que ouve com titio Pain???-Perguntou Tobi.

Porem, Sasori olhou em cima da mesa e viu suco, muito suco e de todos os sabores possíveis e apesar da quantidade de caixinhas, apenas uma fora aberta.

Sasori pegou na caixinha de caju, analisou e cheirou o liquido, e pelo cheiro foi possível fazer um ´´ diagnostico ´´.

-Parece que Pain foi envenenado!-Depois de uma breve pausa, ele completou. -Pelo cheiro, não é um veneno que mata ou faz algo realmente mal... mas... ele causa um certo esquecimento.

- Esquecimento...?-Ela não estava acreditando. Pain havia se esquecido dela???

-Por que estão me olhando com essa cara? VOLTEM JÁ AOS SEUS POSTOS!- Ordenou Pain.

Sasori estava intrigado, queria ver até onde sua memória havia sido apagada.

-Lider... você sabe onde estamos???

-... Não õ.õ .-Respondeu ele.

-Se lembra do cartão????-Perguntou Deidara.

-Que cartão õ.õ ?

-Se lembra do que ouve entre nós na floresta?-Perguntou Konan esperançosa .

- Fomos a uma floresta recentemente o.o ?

Ela ficou chocada. Seu amor realmente havia se esquecido! E em baixo da mesma mesa onde estavam os sucos, Itachi encontrou um objeto familiar:

- Acho que esse chaveiro em forma de ursinho pertence a Madara!-Falou Itachi.

Konan ficou surpresa. Madara disse que iria fazer algo, e ele realmente fez. Mas como ele poderia ser tão... baixo?

A garota disparou a chorar, mas o que ninguém entendia era que ela não estava chorando de tristeza. Era raiva. Raiva de Madara. Uma raiva que nunca havia sentido por ninguém durante toda a sua vida.

- Konan...?

Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo falando seu nome;

-Lembre-se, ninjas não precisam de sentimentos. Portanto, não chore.- Falou Pain, friamente.

´´Não precisam... de sentimentos...?´´

Aos poucos, Konan aceitou essa idéia, e no mesmo dia, decidiu que também deveria voltar a ser a velha Konan de antes. Ela também iria tentar apagar esse sentimento... mas ela sabia que seria impossível.

OoOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoOooOoOo

E 3 meses haviam se passado. A akatsuki voltara a ser o que era. Mas tudo estava chato, nada de bom acontecia, era como se a alegria de alguns meses tivesse evaporado... e evaporou. Estava tudo tão chato, que os mais desesperados estavam jogando o famoso ´´jogo da moeda´´

- O do compasso é mais interessante!!-Reclamou Itachi.

-Cala a boca!!!!!- Chiou Hidan sacudindo a moeda. – Sua vez, Deidara!

- O Tobi vai finalmente morrer e me deixar em paz -.- ??-Perguntou o loiro.

-Moeda, moeda... o Tobi vai morrer e deixar Deidara em paz?- Assim que terminou de perguntar, ele jogou a moeda no chão e respondeu – Não, Tobi não vai morrer.

- Droga!!!!!- Resmungou Deidara.

-Tobi vai ficar com o sempai pra sempre ^.^ !!!!!-Falou Tobi abraçando o seu sempai.

Deidara: T.T

Pra variar, todos riram, em meses não davam uma risada assim, então, Zetsu sugeriu:

- Vamos aproveitar esse clima e fofocar!!!!!

- Já é!!!- Falaram todos em coro.

E kakuzo foi o primeiro:

- Onde estão os lideres??

- Konan esta no terraço do prédio, Pain – sama disse que ia na padaria comprar chiclete.- Respondeu Kisame.

- Chiclete... que desperdício de dinheiro!!- Reclamou Kakuzo

-Hei! Alguém ai sabe o que aconteceu com Madara? Nunca mais o vi!!-Perguntou Sasori.

-Esta no hospital. Quebrou todos os ossos do corpo depois de pular do ultimo andar de um prédio.-Respondeu Kisame

-Incrível não é? É como se nada tivesse acontecido!- Comentou Itachi.

Eles deram uma pausa, e então responderam todos em coro:

- Verdade.

De fato, talvez tudo estivesse tão normal por causa do esquecimento de Pain...como se nada acontecido...!

Os akatsukis olham pela janela, o pôr-do-sol estava incrivelmente lindo, o dia todo foi lindo e de muito sol.

E no terraço, ela observava aquele lindo pôr-do-sol, porem sozinha. Por mais que quisesse apagar aqueles momentos do coração e da mente, não conseguia. Não que ela quisesse realmente se esquecer, apenas achava que seria menos doloroso pra ela se fosse assim.

Ela sentiu uma presença, mas não queria se virar pra ver quem era;

-Posso ficar por aqui? – Perguntou Pain, ficando ao seu lado e observando o pôr-do-sol também junto a ela.E então, perguntou.- O que você mais gosta no pôr-do-sol?

-...Não sei ao certo... acho que soa romântico o fim de um dia para o nascer de outro.- Ela respondeu, mas sem olhar nos olhos dele, continuara focada no céu.

- Porque não se vira pra mim?

Ela corou, não imaginava que ele iria fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Ela apenas decidiu se virar e olhar no rosto dele sem ter medo de desviar.

Ele sorriu rapidamente.

- Posso lhe perguntar mais uma coisa?

-...pode, pode sim.-Ela respondeu, um pouco sem graça.

-Quando tudo começou a mudar... entre nós?-Ele estava sério, bem sério.

-Mudar?-Ela se fez de desentendida.- Algo mudou entre nós?

Ele sorriu novamente, ficou em silencio por um tempo, e só então respondeu:

- Porque dentro do meu coração já mudou. Queria só perguntar se no seu coração também mudou.

Ela ficou completamente sem graça, não sabia o que dizer... então falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente;

- Acho que foi naquela missão...que tudo mudou entre nós.- Ela sorriu.

- Não me lembro de nenhuma missão... mas se você diz, eu acredito.-Ele também sorriu.

Agora, bem mais perto um do outro, se aproximaram ainda mais para dar um beijo... porem, uma certa pessoa abriu a porta do terraço bem na hora:

- PAIN-SAMAAAA!!! Já foi na padaria??? Tobi precisa de chiclete :) !!-Falou Tobi num tom de voz doce.

Deidara apareceu também:

-Você não vai comer porcaria de doce nenhum!!! O açúcar te deixa ainda mais hiperativo, sua peste!!- Reclamou Deidara puxando Tobi pela orelha.

Tobi: T.T

Agora estavam sozinhos de novo, mas Pain preferiu dizer :

- Acho melhor eu realmente ir comprar a droga do chiclete!-Ele passou a mão na cabeça, muito sem graça.

-Então... tudo bem, pode ir!- O tom de foz dela estava um pouco triste agora.

Ele saiu andando, mas quando se aproximou da porta, ele deu meia volta e saiu correndo na direção dela e quando estava perto o suficiente, lhe tascou um beijo rápido, mas foi um beijo.

Ela se surpreendeu. Pain não disse nada também, depois do beijo, ele saiu andando normalmente e saiu pela porta.

Muitos pontos de interrogação ficaram na mente dela, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza:

Que as memórias podem até sumir, mas que nada nem ninguém poderia apagar os sentimentos. Por que quando tudo muda entre duas pessoas, os sentimentos sempre ficam, as vezes apenas na lembrança e outras, ficam para sempre no coração.

E neste fim de tarde, ela sorriu como nunca, porque agora ela sabia, que o amor de sua vida iria ficar junto a ela para sempre não importando o que acontecesse, pois haviam descoberto uma coisa juntos:

_Um sentimento chamado amor._

-_----------------Fim------------------_

_E aqui esta o ultimo capítulo da fict._

_Esperam que todos tenham gostado._

_Obrigado para todos aqueles que leram a fict até o fim e mandaram reviews._


End file.
